Tempus Serpentis SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: In a Post-Second Wizarding War world, Professor Severus Snape finds himself doing what he always does...teaching dunderheads at Hogwarts...until a mishap in Potions Class causes him to awaken in a world far from the normal state of his own...and what's this nonsense about a Slytherin Harry Potter?
1. Prologue:Dour Wizard Meet Sinister Kid

_**Tempus Serpentis SSHG**_

 **An Alternate Universe Severitus/SSHG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**

 **{A/N: Wanted to try my hand at Time Travel...plus this idea wouldn't let me go...}**

 **Plot: In a Post-Second Wizarding War world, Severus Snape finds himself doing what he always does...teaching dunderheads at Hogwarts...until a mishap in Potions Class causes him to awaken in a world far from the normal state of his own...and what's this nonsense about a Slytherin Harry Potter?**

 **WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE, Violence, Murder, Sexual Content, Language, (You Know the drill if you've read my work before...)**

 **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 **Prologue** **: _Dour Wizard Meet Sinister Kid_**

 _ **{"A sinister kid is a kid who... Runs to meet his Maker... A drop dead sprint from the day he's born...Straight into his Maker's arms... And that's me, that's me...The boy with the broken halo... That's me, that's me...The devil won't let me be"} Sinister Kid, The Black Keys**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **I** ntense pain had been the first thing Severus Snape noticed as he regained consciousness. His obsidian eyes had been focused on the looming sky above him. He seemed to have recalled very little about what happened other than a dunderhead Harry Potter adding the wrong ingredient to his blasted potion just to try and prove him wrong in front of the entire Seventh Year Slytherin-Gryffindor class. Hermione Granger had been just seconds from being caught in a pretty serious explosion before Snape managed to rush over and shield her from the blast. The force of which had knocked him out flat on his back and unconscious. The dour wizard grumbled at the throbbing sensation in his head as he tried to assess the damage. He was going to need quite a bit of health potion and a good deal more firewhiskey when this whole mess was cleared up.

 _Sodding Potter._

Once again the green eyed little imp proved himself to be the bane of The Potions Professor's existence. It wasn't enough that the little prat kept him from dying during the wizarding war and spoke out for him when the Ministry of Magic wanted to imprison him in Azkaban. He had to return to Hogwarts and take potions class then get all uppity in thinking that all he had done some how made them friends.

Snape cringed at the thought. As if he would ever be friends with that insolent child.

The Potions Master managed to move his legs and both arms well enough. It seemed all the damage had been in his head until he found himself grimacing from the suddenly sharp pain in his abdomen. Quickly running his long pale fingers over the painful region, Snape discovered that he had been loosing a good deal of blood.

 _What in Merlin's name?_

He sighed and moved himself rather gingerly until he was sitting up right with his back leaned against what appeared to be a crumbled wall. His ebony clad form had been riddled with dust and dirt as he took in the now pressing issue of his surroundings. Where ever he was it had not been his potions classroom back at Hogwarts.

 _Could that blast have knocked me clear across town? Am I in Hogsmeade?_

Unable to see any familiar landmarks to attest to this, Snape decided that he needed to concentrate on getting himself either a healing potion or some herbs to deal with his pressing wound. Gritting his teeth, the Potions Professor struggled to his feet kicking up more dust and sending small clumps of dirt flying in the process.

His lengthy raven hair dangled in front of his sallow pale face shielding his profile from that of the world. Taking a deep breath Snape took one tentative step forward. Another node of pain shot through him but he made up his mind to continue. He had needed medical attention and had not the faintest idea where his wand had gone.

Snape began to put one dragon hide clad boot in front of the other and before long the pain had been an after thought. He found himself coming up on a very impressive structure with neon lighting similar to that of muggle use in their many cities and towns as well as automobiles. Snape sighed. He hoped whomever ran this place had decent booze be it wizard or muggle in variety.

The neon flashing said _Serpent's Den_ in bright green lettering. The letter S had been in the shape of a snake to put further emphasis on the naming. Snape smirked at the name. It appeared Slytherin owned still meant the use of a serpent in all their decorating. He continued to enter the place and came across a strangely brutish fellow dressed in all black.

The brute looked at Snape with narrowed eyes smirked.

"Well what do we have here?" asked the brute. "Another feeble attempt by the old coot himself to get at the boss?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"I don't think so." replied the brute.

He attempted to grab Snape by the collar. The Potions Professor easily out maneuvered the sluggish fiend and choked him out against the side of the building. He had not known why the man had become so openly hostile but he wasn't about to let him take it any further.

"What's beyond this door?" asked Snape gripping the brute by the neck.

The brute struggled in his grasp then spoke.

"I-It's the bosses place." he replied.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I gathered that much." he replied annoyed. "Who is this boss of yours?"

"I-I don't know his name." replied the brute. "T-The others call him...Snape."

Snape had been stunned by this.

"I have a problem with your choice of answer." he said. "You see it's impossible for your boss to be called Snape, I have never employed the likes of you nor have I ever run an establishment like this."

The brute continued to struggle.

"N-No not you.." he said. "He's younger...but he's got green eyes."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this statement.

"Green eyes?" he asked. "What the devil are you talking about?"

He knew nothing about a boy with green eyes baring his name. As far as he knew he had no children and the only girl he bedded with green eyes had been Lily Potter. She had only one child that he had known of and it was Harry Potter.

"T-The boss is in today." offered the brute. "S-See for yourself."

Snape glared at the brute for a moment.

"Maybe I will." he replied letting the oaf fall to the hard ground below.

Snape entered the building only to find himself surrounded by pulsing music and sifting through clouds of smoke. The further he entered this strange place he took note of the young women dancing half naked on large stages with various lighting as if it had been arranged according to their respective themes. Everywhere he looked wizards had been around with galleons a plenty throwing them up at the women hooting and hollering.

The Potions Master spied the bar and made his way over. The strangely familiar looking young man attending it had a curiously freckled pale face and lengthy red hair. His blue eyes had been fixed on Snape from the moment of his arrival.

"W-What can I get you sir?" he asked in a rather timid fashion.

Snape's obsidian eyes studied the jittery boy for a moment.

"D-Do I know you?" he asked.

"N-No sir." replied the red head. "N-Not that I know of."

Snape continued to look him over.

"You're a Weasley?" he said.

"Y-Yes sir." replied the bartender.

"You are Weasley." said Snape putting a name to the face before him. "Ronald Weasley."

The bartender nodded.

"Yes sir." he replied. "Can I get you anything?"

He seemed to be more focused on his job than making conversation.

Snape had been about to answer when the announcement went over the loud speaker about the club having a guest of sorts. The Potions Master immediately recognized the voice as that of Harry Potter, though it had gotten a bit deeper since last he heard him speak. Everything had been strange to say the least. Ron Weasley had been bar-tending in some seedy joint. He could only imagine the rest of the golden trio's professions.

Ron leaned over the bar and looked into Snape's eyes for the first time since his arrival.

"The boss wants to speak with you." he said in a serious tone.

Snape got to his feet as he was lead toward the back of the club. On the way a strangely half naked woman with bushy hair had run into him. She seemed to be in a bitter mood as she glared at him. Her expression softened and she proceeded to try and flirt with him.

"Well aren't you a looker." she said in her best seductive tone.

Snape barely had time to swallow the lump in his throat as she half-naked woman pressed her exposed frame into him.

"I'll bet you're really something beneath those old clothes." she whispered in his ear.

Snape blinked putting another name to the face before him touched up in heavy make-up and sorrowful amber eyes. There had been no room left for doubt about her identity as she took his hand and forced it to squeeze her firm backside.

"You look smart." she said seductively. "You wanna be my Professor?"

"M-Miss Granger?" said Snape at last finding his voice amid the heated emotions.

She gave him a wink and made her way toward the stage with the yellow lighting. The announcer introduced her as the Lovely Lioness. The escort who had arrived to show Snape to the back office nudged him toward the door. The Potions Master had been in a state of shock. The golden trio had seemed to be two for three in the words seediest jobs department. He couldn't imagine how a brilliant and driven young witch like Hermione Granger ended up being a stripper.

 _The Office..._

Snape entered the surprisingly well lit office. It had been a spacious place and resembled that of a swanky muggle hotel suite in sunny Las Vegas. In the center of the room had been an enormous black sofa with a relatively small young man dressed in a black house robe and slippers. His messy hair had been raven in color and his sallow pale face had been nearly covered with mismanaged facial hair. Snape stared in utter shock at emerald green eyes glared back at him hiding a kind of fury like that of a rolling storm.

"Welcome to my humble abode..." said the young man getting to his feet.

"Potter?" said Snape trying to make sense of a world gone mad.


	2. Chapter 1:The Crime Prince Of Slytherin

_**Chapter 1:The Crime Prince Of Slytherin**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...have to find the rhythm with this story so bare with me...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I've been mistreated, I've been abused...I've been trespassed and invaded And I am not amused...I've been insulted, disrespected I've been mistreated...I've been insulted, disrespected I've been mistreated...I've been insulted, disrespected I've been mistreated..."} Mistreated, Alan Cumming/Deep Purple**_

 _ **W**_ hen last Severus Snape saw his largely irritating but normal world, he had been sitting at his desk in 7th year potions. Hermione Granger had been in her usual seat towards the front of the classroom. She had taken care not to be as annoying in her insufferable know it all tendencies as the other students filed in. It had been a typical Slytherin-Gryffindor class with each of the rival houses trying to out do each other. Snape expected nothing less from the two infamous houses of Hogwarts and naturally with Slytherin being his own he expected them to not only out do Gryffindor but to do it with finesse. It had all been going so well until Potter had gotten cocky and nearly killed Granger in his reckless attempt to out do Slytherin. Snape had barely any time to leap from behind his desk and race over toward the unsuspecting bushy haired witch.

Now here he stood un-amused as Potter in whatever strange turn of events stood before him clad in a bathrobe and thin striped black boxer shorts. The boy's usual messy brown hair had been raven in color and his normally pale complexion had become something similar to that of the Potions Professor's . He had not appeared to need glasses but his eyes remained their same haunting emerald from the moment of his birth. Potter's chest had been scared rather significantly from what Snape could tell through the lack of cover from his ebony bathrobe. His feet had been bare as he stood in the center of the strangely luxurious room over an insanely large fish pound covered by tension proof glass.

"Welcome." said Potter again making his way over toward a bar not far from where he stood. "Would you like a drink?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy. _Arrogant prat had the audacity to offer him a drink after everything that has happened due to his stupidity._

"Suite yourself." said Potter with a wicked grin that gave even Snape pause. "But between us you look rather parched."

He proceeded to full his very decorative glass, which Snape noted to be elven crystal, with firewhiskey. Potter made his way back to the center of the room. He seemed to be studying Snape for much of the time, sizing him up. _An amusing thought if ever there was one._

The Potions Professor could not get over what he was witnessing. Harry James Potter, the hero of the wizarding world was the boss of a seedy strip club where he employed his closest friends as a bartender and a stripper. This was all so surreal. But it was time to put an end to the little arrogant prat's game.

"Potter." began Snape annoyed beyond any level he thought possible in the past.

"Potter?" said the green eyed wizard as if he had been highly insulted. "As if."

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at the younger wizard. This game of his was far from amusing. though he felt himself become slightly impressed at Harry Potter of all people renouncing his own prat father's name.

"What is the meaning of all this?" asked the irate Potions Master looking around. "And why are you going about using my name?"

The emerald eyes of Harry Potter seemed to radiate fury of their own as he glared back at Snape. He walked up to him and the older wizard could feel his magic swirling rather dangerously in the air.

"You've got some nerve barking at me...old man." said the now irate younger wizard. "HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE MY FATHER!"

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry Potter must have been hit with that blast he created and it did something to the already dense cavity in his head where his brains were suppose to have developed. Snape had been saying for years that the boy lacked intelligence but now he was certain he had proof this day. _If only Albus could be here to witness this. Then we'd see how clever Potter would be in his eyes._

"I am not nor have I ever been your father."said Snape evenly. "You and I both know your mother married that dunderhead James Potter and just to make my life more of a living hell they had you."

Harry scoffed at that.

"You are really something." he said laughing despite the situation being far from a joke. "Dumbledore really out did himself with this one but he's got the story all wrong it seems."

Snape arched an eyebrow at the cocky young wizard.

Harry made his way over to the large black sofa on the lower level of the office just above the fish tank flooring. He grabbed the small black remote from the cushion and pressed a button. Snape had been treated to extremely loud rock music blaring over the loud speakers that he had failed to notice when he first arrived.

Potter had been more into the music than he had been to anything Snape had to say.

'"I beg your pardon." he said annoyed at Potter's gall.

The green eyed wizard seemed to let the music do the talking for him as it continued in the background. Snape had recognized the song and still remained unimpressed.

{ _I've been insulted...disrespected...I've been mistreated!...I've been insulted...disrespected...I've been mistreated!}_

As soon as he made his point with the song Potter turned it down some but allowed it to continue to play.

"My mother never dated that pompous arse James Potter, Charms Professor he maybe but his so called "charm" never worked on my mother." said a very annoyed Harry. "My father's name was Severus Snape...he was the greatest hero the wizarding world had ever seen until that sick twisted son of a bitch Dumbledore had him and my mother murdered when I was a baby."

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was a well known fact that James and Lily had wed and that Potter was their child. Both James and Lily had been the ones murdered but by Voldemort not Dumbledore.

Apparently, through some sick twist of fate James Potter had been alive and according to Harry. This James Potter had become Charms Professor of Hogwarts. Another surprise considering James had only been good a one thing aside from being a general prat, and stealing Lily away that is, and it was Quidditch.

"I don't believe you." said Snape skeptical of all the wild tales Potter had been spinning. There was no way any of this was happening.

"It doesn't matter." replied Harry bitterly. "Just like his last few attempts, Dumbledore has failed to break me."

The green eyed wizard drew his wand.

Snape had no wand of his own to draw and simply stood there not at all concerned about Potter's apparent intent to kill him, Although it had been surprising given how attached the little prat had gotten since the war's conclusion. There was also the complete lack of Gryffindor bravado in him. Another surprise if Severus was honest with himself. He aimed his wand with speed and precision known only to Snape himself and a true Slytherin if they were worth their salt in a duel.

"It was a nice thought to have actually met my father." said Harry almost bitterly. "Of all the others you should know, that you are the closest thing to the real Severus Snape that I've seen in a long while."

He finished off his drink and then threw his empty glass into a nearby wall shattering it indefinitely.

" _SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ shouted Harry Snape enraged.

Much to Harry's astonishment, the spell had been deflected. He tried again. Snape deflected it. Enraged beyond control Harry started flinging spell after spell at the impostor in the hopes of destroying him. Snape easily deflected every attempt and knocked the angry young wizard onto the floor.

Harry struggled as he looked up into Snape's cold obsidian eyes.

"If you're going to kill me do it already!" demanded the out matched wizard. "But mark my words Dumbledore will never get away with what he did to my family."

Snape stared into the boy's sorrowful green eyes.

"Quiet boy." growled Snape still annoyed at Harry's gall. _"Legilimens."_

Within seconds he found himself sifting through this rugged Harry's memories. He saw himself with Lily Potter in various photographs and through the eyes of a one year old Harry. It appeared that he and Lily had been married and were very much in love from what the boy could tell. This puzzled Snape as he sifted through the rest of the memories. It seemed a one year old Harry was witness to his apparent murder at the hands of Albus Dumbledore of all people. The memories got from Harry's time at Hogwarts where he was sorted into Slytherin house, the house of his father and up to the second great wizarding war. Dumbledore had been a kind of dark lord from what Harry's memories told him.

Not wishing to see any more, Snape pulled out of this obviously disturbed version of Harry Potter's mind.

He had been amazed when the boy stopped struggling and simply looked at him. It had taken him only a few seconds to discover that the sneaky little wizard had been in his mind as well sifting for the most part undetected through his mind as he pulled out of the memories.

"F-Father?" said a visibly stunned Harry. "I-It's really you?"

Snape had been unnerved about being referred to as father, especially by the boy who resembled Harry Potter. Although Potter he was not, it seemed this was something he was going to have to get use to.

"I don't understand any of this." he said releasing the young green eyed wizard. "This isn't how it was suppose to be."

Harry simply shrugged not understanding one bit what The dark wizard meant by any of that.

"Who the hell cares." he said with a grateful smile plastered across his face. "Y-You've returned and that is all that matters."

The door burst open and a handful of armed brutes came flooding into the room. They pointed their wands at Snape ready to curse him indefinitely when Harry suddenly turned on them.

"Get your fucking wands off my father!" said the irate younger wizard.

"But sir we heard commotion and..." one brute tried to explain.

Harry immediately whirled on him firing hex after hex until he sent the unfortunate brute flying across the room.

"Like I said." the green eyed wizard repeated. "GET THE FUCKING WANDS OFF MY FATHER!"

Snape had not known what to make of this or anything that had been happening. Either he had been knocked out cold and in some sort of nightmare or Potter's blasted potion sent him into a parallel universe. Given what he had seen so far, the latter was highly possible.

"I think I need a drink." said the dour wizard sitting down on the black sofa.

Harry smirked.

"Whatever you say Dad." he replied with a wicked smile. "GINERVA GET MY FATHER A FIRE WHISKEY!"

Almost immediately, Snape had been treated to the sight of Ginny Weasley came scurrying half naked from a back room with a tray of firewhiskey and a clean elven crystal glass filled with large square ice cubes. She looked to be about a good deal worse for wear with her lengthy red hair flying all over the place. Her brown eyes a reflection of sorrow but not as dead as Granger's had been when he looked upon her in the front room.

Snape took the drink as she poured it careful not to spill it despite her apparent trembling.

Harry sat down next to Snape though a good distance from the utterly confused Potions Professor. He had not personally been interested in what happened that brought his father back from the dead but he had been more than glad that it happened.

"Welcome home dad." said Harry still with that smile.

He had gotten a drink of his own and turned his attention to his father.

"You know my Hogwarts years a very different from your Potter's." he said spitting the name in disgust.

Snape let a ghost of a smile file across his pale face. Harry noticed it and seemed pleased.

"And the differences are?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

Harry took a sip from his glass and waved Ginny away.

"Well for one thing, you're my father." said The green eyed wizard.

"I think we've covered that." replied Snape.

"I was sorted into Slytherin house." said Harry meeting Snape's eyes.

Snape had been slightly more impressed as he listened to the boy's wild tales. Further confirming his suspicion that he had indeed been sucked into a parallel universe.

"Go on." he said giving the boy his full attention.

"I was brought up by the Malfoys." said Harry. "Uncle Lucius in particular."

"Uncle Lucius?" said Snape with a full on smile now.

"He knew you'd get a kick out of that for some reason." said Harry returning his smile.

"Indeed." replied Snape. "You and Draco are close I take it?"

Harry took a sip of his firewhiskey.

"Cousin Draco and I are close yes." he replied looking down at the floor.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this noting the sadness behind Harry's eyes.

"Something's happened to Draco?" he asked.

"H-He tried to save me." said Harry growing visibly saddened. "Dumbledore had been much too strong and we didn't have the numbers..."

"Is Draco alive?" asked Snape visibly concerned for a fraction of a second.

"Yes." replied Harry looking into his father's eyes. "Only Dumbledore's imprisoned him in the Hogwarts dungeon."

"And what of Lucius?" asked Snape.

"H-He died years ago." replied Harry sadly. "One more life taken by that sadistic arsehole Dumbledore."

Snape bristled at the thought of Albus being capable of such cruelty. The older wizard had been like a father to him for years, albeit he had been a manipulative old wizard but truly capable of surpassing even the dark lord for his cruelty? That was almost completely unnerving.

"Just last year he murdered every one of the Weasleys aside from Ron and Ginny here." said Harry taking another sip from his glass. "They came to me after their family had been killed...I don't trust Gryffindors but I made an acceptation for those two given what they had endured at Dumbledore's hands."

"So you and Ginny are involved and the Weasley boy makes the drinks." said Snape observant.

Harry sighed.

"There isn't much of a life here that people don't have to scrounge for." said Harry. "I had a sizable amount of money due to you being a Potions Master and the patents keep me at the top of the food chain...but the others...they aren't so lucky."

"So they work for you?" said Snape understanding why all of this seemed to come about for his former students.

Harry nodded.

"Granger was another special case." he said with a bit of sadness in his tone. "She won't talk about all that Dumbledore had done to her but we suspect he use to rape her on a nightly basis...in exchange for not killing her muggle parents...of course he grew tired of the witch and killed them any way...it's how he operates."

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Surely Albus would never have...well not the Albus he knew anyway._

"This world of yours seems..." started Snape not knowing what words to use.

"Like a living hell?" supplied Harry with a smile. "That it is father...but you know that better than anyone...how could you not after what that bastard did to you and Mother."

Snape studied Harry for a moment.

In his timeline, Harry Potter had the unfortunate vantage point to witness to his mother's end at the hands of The Dark Lord. He did not doubt that there had been tremendous emotional scaring for this young wizard as well.

Harry seemed at ease for the moment before a call came in from the loud speaker.

"Boss we got Charlie here." it said.

The green eyed wizard sighed and got to his feet.

"Sorry dad." he said with a smile. "Duty calls...why don't you go and make yourself at home...get one of the girls to give you a dance...have a few drinks...it's all on the house."

Snape didn't really relish the idea of spending time with any of the dancers, particularly since they had all been students of his in his own time. He did however want to see how this establishment worked. It had piqued his curiosity when he first entered this strange place. Snape stepped out of the office and the body guards allowed him passage. They seemed to look at him with a good deal more respect than when he first entered.

The first dancer to catch his attention, even with all the pulsing music and flickering lights had been Hermione Granger. He had been rather curious as to her plight in this strange world.


	3. Chapter 2: Inappropriate Introductions

_**Chapter 2: Inappropriate Introductions**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Short Chap}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"In the night she hears him calling...In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain...She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)...In the night when she comes crawling...Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face...She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)...He sang a song when he did it...He was cold and he was so unforgiving...Now she dances to the song on the minute...Yeah, all the time, all the time...It made her weak when she hear it...And it got her on her knees like religion...She was young and she was forced to be a woman...Yeah, all the time, all the time..."} In The Night, The Weeknd**_

 _The Front Room, Harry's Establishment, Unknown World..._

 _ **T**_ he dark lighting and smoke had done little to hide the nude forms of the various girls working their respective stations. Snape noted the red lighting where he noticed Hermione Granger dancing for some scruffy looking excuse for a man who had insisted on grabbing at her backside despite the apparent no touching rule in place. Snape had known what a strip club had been, the kind of seedy place where his drunken father would drag him out of the house and push him into one of the booths to test if he had any homosexual urges. Lucius Malfoy incidentally had taken him to a number of the places when they were younger as well. Mostly to seduce him into the dark lord's employ. Snape himself had been particularly fond of a dancer named Gemma at one of the places in Knockturn Alley. Of course the poor woman had not survived the war having met her unfortunate end at the end of Rudolphus LeStrange's wand. Snape had wished he could have saved the woman, she had been especially kind to him through several incredibly embarrassing situations. One in which was a declaration of love from an extremely hormonal teenage wizard with little to no romantic options.

Snape watched Hermione try to get through the dance but the intoxicated patron had wanted much more out of the arrangement. Seeing enough when the idiot grabbed her by the arm, Snape had been passed the bar and over to the dancing station in the blink of an eye. He grabbed the unruly patron and shoved him into the isle. Stumbling back onto his backside, the patron looked up at Snape through enraged drunken eyes.

"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" he said in an outraged tone.

Snape said nothing as he glared down at the drunken fool.

The enraged drunk scrambled to his feet and attempted to attack Snape in a physical sense. Before Snape could do anything further to teach this useless sack of flesh a lesson, Harry had come from the office dressed in a black suit with shiny black loafers. He had clearly been enraged as his emerald green eyes radiated fury.

He immediately began to beat the offending drunkard into a blooded pulp. Snape had been stunned at the level of violence the younger wizard had been capable of. Hermione had not been surprised at the display though she had been impressed that it had been on her behalf. Well Snape interfering had been on her behalf, Harry's rage had clearly been in protection of his father.

Harry continued to beat the now defenseless drunk.

"GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLUB!" demanded the green eyed wizard.

The brutes made an effort to do what the enraged young wizard had instructed. Harry looked over at Snape slicking back his lengthy black hair that had been dangling into his face after the assault. His breathing had been labored as he stepped over his victim and smiled at his father.

"I'm sorry about that dad." he said rather cheery. "Place needs a firm hand now and again...know what I mean?"

Snape nodded and turned his attention to Hermione Granger who had already begun packing up her station. Harry quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side. He had done it so quickly Snape had given thought to him possibly hurting the young witch with his forcefulness. _This is definitely not Potter._

"Granger, you do whatever is necessary to keep my dad happy." he said quickly.

Hermione looked over at Snape. Her cold dead amber eyes had been most intriguing as he met her gaze. He had been use to that look, on other witches in Knockturn alley, and those under death eater rule. He had never believed in a million years that he would have seen such a look in the eyes of Hermione Jean Granger, golden Gryffindor and insufferable know it all of Hogwarts.

 _Minerva would have a fucking cow. No, she'd have a litter of Kittens._

Snape almost chuckled at the sight of Minerva having kittens do to the knowledge of what has become of her most favorite student. Harry continued to smile at him then started to make his way toward the bar.

"Have a good time dad." said Harry with an amused smirk.

He fixed his suit jacket and made his way toward the office.

Hermione walked over to Snape and began to feel him up as she had done upon their first interaction. She stroked his sallow pale cheek letting him take in the scent of jasmine from her hair and the lilac body lotion on her sweat blasted arm. The Potions Master had been mesmerized by her apparent skill as she swayed some and pushed him down into the rather large booth seat. The lighting had been red and the music pulsing as she began to dance removing what little of her clothing that covered her very womanly frame.

Snape had not known what to make of this as she continued seeming to hypnotize him with her efforts. Try as the Potions Master might, he could not seem to tear his eyes away from the young witch. As he tried to keep his mind from becoming overly fogged by lust he got a brief flash of Bellatrix LeStrange before he found himself becoming oddly relaxed. _S-Sex magic?...she's using bloody...sex magic.?...Potter has his dancers using sex magic? Slytherin to the core it seems._

He had been completely under her spell when Hermione straddled his lap. Her bare breasts pressed against his ebony clad chest. With his head swimming in lust Snape could do little to repel his creeping feelings for the young witch. She leaned close to him whispering softly in his ear.

"I hear you were once my Potions Professor." she said licking her bottom lip in seductive manner.

She took his hand in hers and placed it on her now exposed backside. The Potions Professor tried to resist her attempts to get him to squeeze her. His efforts had been in vain of course and she simply chucked a his attempts.

Snape tried to blink off the effects of the lust to no avail.

"A-Amortentia?" he said trying to identify the chemical used to relieve him of his senses.

Hermione smirked though it had not real trace of amusement.

"A variation of it maybe, of my own design." she replied rather pleased. "It's function is specifically to invoke feelings of overwhelming lust, won't be long now."

Snape let out a low groan feeling the heat from her slender body getting to him.

"Y-You should not have..." he started but found the words lost as she pressed her pink lips into his pale ones.

"Shhhh." she said placing a finger to his lips in a bid to get him to relax. "Just enjoy this...I promise there will be no complaints..."

"M-Miss Granger..." said Snape losing his will to fight her advances. "Y-You...S-Shouldn't..."

Hermione smiled looking into his eyes as the potion took effect.

"What's my grade now...Professor?" she asked moving her slender body on his lap.

Snape's eyes widened as he began to feel his erection stir.

"I bet I get a good grade now." whispered Hermione kissing his neck in the sensitive spot where Nagini had bitten him in the shrieking shack during the war.

The last thing he recalled had been the clever little witch's amber eyes as he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3:The Way Things Work

_**Chapter 3: The Way Things Work**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I know it's been a while but I had to work...excuse the mistakes...Late post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"She held me spellbound in the night...Dancing shadows and firelight...Crazy laughter in another...Room and she drove herself to madness**_

 _ **With a silver spoon...Well I know you want a lover,...let me tell your brother, she's been sleeping... in the Devil's bed... And there's some rumors going round...someone's underground... she can rock you in the night time...til your skin turns red..."} Witchy Woman, The**_ ** _Eagles_**

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **F**_ amiliar darkness had surrounded Severus Snape when he finally managed to open his blurry obsidian eyes. With his mind in a state of fog it had been little use in trying to piece together how he came to be in a strange bed in an even stranger room. A little involuntary stretching had alerted him to the fact that he had not been in bed alone. The sudden sensation of a warm body being next to him seemed to clear away some of the fog in his mind as he pulled back the covers. First he had believed that he was a victim of consuming entirely too much firewhiskey, but upon seeing the notorious bushy hair of his sleeping companion, he knew this was not the case. The events of the previous night had still been very much a blur as he took in the naked sleeping form of one Hermione Jean Granger.

"M-Miss Granger?" said Snape launching himself out of bed in the wake of his shock.

Much to his chagrin, his appearance had not been a shock to her as her amber eyes fluttered open and a satisfied grin filed across her pale face. Her lengthy curls dangled at her shoulders as she crawled from beneath the covers letting her exposed breasts sway with her movements and shifted her hips like a cat would it's tail.

"Mmmm." she said licking her lips as she reached for the naked form of her Potions Professor. "If I needed to be convinced of your relation to the boss you've definitely gotten my vote."

Before Snape could object, she waved her hand and he found himself climbing back into bed with the beautiful seductress. He hardly had a breath escape him as Hermione Granger wrestled him onto his back and straddled his thin pale hips. She had not seemed the least put off by his various telltale scars, sickly pale flesh, and lean muscular frame.

Snape closed his eyes as she kissed him from his bare chest all the way up to his neck in the same place as the night before where Voldemort's villainous pet snake Nagini had bitten him during the second wizarding war.

"Just relax Professor." said Hermione in a low seductive tone as she ran her warm wet tongue along the sensitive pale flesh of his neck. "Let me show you again how much it pays to be a witch who knows exactly what she is doing."

The Potions Professor found himself groaning unable to resist the seemingly insatiable young witch's charms. He had not planned to take advantage of his student but it seems she was not leaving much room for choice on his part.

 _Hours Later..._

Snape awoke as Hermione gathered her things. He had been treated to the sight of Harry Potter...well apparently he had been Harry Snape in this strange universe...strolling into the room with a big smile upon his sallow face. Snape found himself looking over Hermione Granger and taking in the sight of her slender frame and recalling their lustful couplings. His apparent son had been pleased that he had enjoyed himself.

"Morning father." said Harry happily. "I see you've had a good night as well...Hermione comes highly recommended you know."

Snape rolled his eyes.

It had been quite some time since he had any sort of sexual release. Between the second wizarding war, nearly dying, and teaching full term once the dust settled following his near death experience.

He had still been a bit groggy in the wake of it.

"If you don't mind...I would like to get dressed in private." said drawled Snape in a bored tone.

"Sure thing." said Harry pleasantly. "Breakfast is being served in the sitting room."

"Sitting room?" asked Snape confused by what he was being told.

"Well yes." replied Harry with an eerily pleasant smile, and a twinkle behind his emerald eyes that reminded Snape of Albus Dumbledore. "Don't tell me you were so pissed last night that when got to the apartment you didn't notice."

Snape looked over at the retreating form of the bushy haired seductress whom had taken him of what was mostly likely a carnal journey for the record books. Only he had not remembered a single thing about the encounters let alone how good they felt. All he had known when he opened his eyes for a second time that late afternoon... _afternoon..._ he had hardly had time to notice the time difference. _What the hell? What did she do?_

"I was for the most part occupied." he replied pushing down the vast node of panic that flashed through him at the realization of the time change.

Harry chuckled at this. His emerald green eyes held a flicker of pride as he noted all the possibilities of what had gone on between his father and his worker. He had merely been trying to arrange a form of release for the seemingly tense pale wizard...given all that he had endured prior to his arrival at his club.

"I wouldn't doubt it." he replied. "I have to say, I'm a bit surprised that she's taken an interest in you."

"I can't imagine why." replied Snape not at all showing any enthusiasm given his recent encounter.

Harry chuckled again.

"They always told me that you were a very interesting wizard father." he said approvingly. "I am happy to see that the legend does wonders for the real thing."

Snape rolled his eyes. His son this version of Potter may be...but that didn't make him any less of a nuisance.

"Away with you boy." said the annoyed Potions Professor waving away the younger wizard dismissively.

"As you wish father..." said Harry still with that sickening smile. "I'll be down stairs awaiting you for breakfast...or rather lunch given how long you two have been at it."

Snape rolled his eyes a second time as Harry disappeared out the impressively designed door. It had been made of fine mahogany wood and a good deal thick. The entire space now that he had actually taken time to take it all in was a good deal impressive. The flooring had been a black marble color with a rather large four poster black bed draped in Slytherin colors...silk sheets of forest green and a large comforter also in black, soft to the touch and fitting something he would have no doubt chosen for himself if he had those kind of galleons.

The pillowcases had been a forest green silk color as well and oh so plush despite the slippery smooth covering. The mattress...Snape could hardly believe it was a mattress come to think of it. He felt not a single spring out of place and oddly enough he had not heard the sound of them...not even when Hermione Granger had accompanied him to bed.

 _Hermione Granger._

It had been strange having her beside him within this strange bed naked as the day she was born and seemingly comfortable with the strange dynamic of this world. Snape may not have been able to resist her charms like so many others needy men in this world but he had noted the sadness behind her supposedly vacant amber eyes.

Pushing his thoughts aside for more pressing issues...Snape got out of bed and made himself presentable oddly finding himself without his frock coat. He had appeared in more of a casual state of dress as a result, with his long sleeve button down shirt loosened at the collar. He had seen little point in buttoning it all the way to the top given he had no coat to put on over it. His same black trousers had been provided though the were noticeably cleaned and repaired from the damage sustained when he arrived.

He had also noted during the discovery of his nakedness in bed, that his wounds had healed as well. He found it much easier to function with replenished energy and a well healed body. His mind seemed to have recovered from Miss Granger's meddling as well, thought the heat from her slender frame being pressed against his own pale lean form had not faded from memory.

The dour wizard made the trip down the stairs noting the place in which he awoke had been far more extravagant than the club he had come to understand was run by his apparent son.

 _Downstairs..._

Harry had been smiling brightly as he stood to greet his now fully dressed father. He waved his hand like a king sitting upon his throne and Snape was immediately approached by two beautiful of not equally miserable girls, whom he had known to be former students of his as well, Padma and Parvati Patil. Snape had also recalled that Padma had been sorted into Ravenclaw and her twin sister Parvati had been sorted into Gryffindor house. Though it seemed that both girls despite not being Slytherin managed to find work with Harry.

"Hello Professor Snape." said Padma seductively.

"Can we get you anything sir?" asked Parvati.

Snape shook his head and waved them off dismissively. A beautiful as the girls had been, he had been of the most part sated when it came to carnal desires thanks in large part to Miss Granger's antics. The Potions Professor sat on the rather large black sofa sectional that had been placed in the middle of the room. It's a sorted colors of black and white pillows had been interesting as well as the other extravagant features of this sitting room. It seemed to be much like the office but much more grand.

The floor had been white marble of all things and the walls painted with a thick black paint that seemed to gloss in the light that was trapped into the room. There were colums of white highly polished as well and a large serpent emblem on the larger far wall. The letters spelling out N-A-P-E excluding the forest green serpent picture for the letter S had been pained in white. Making it spell SNAPE along the wall for all who entered to see and know the kind of pride Harry placed in his father's name.

"I have to say father...it's a bit surreal seeing you here...in the flesh after all these years and all those stories." said Harry giving his father a rather sad smile. "My father the great powerful dark wizard Severus Snape, who battled that evil bastard Dumbledore and saved countless lives be they Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff."

Snape arched an eyebrow at the mention of the four houses of Hogwarts. Apparently his current time self had been a lot different from the man they knew here.

"I am not someone to be revered boy." said Snape a little more than bitter at the image his son was conjuring of him.

Harry sighed.

"Oh but you are...father...you are the only hero this world has ever known." he said getting to his feet. "What that evil bastard Dumbledore has done to everyone...there is hardly a witch or wizard that doesn't want to see the old prick bite the dust."

Snape still could hardly believe what he was being told. Dumbledore...Albus Dumbledore was the wizard of this age as hated and feared as the dark lord had been for him in his time.

"W-Why would Albus...?" started Snape still struggling to come to terms with the idea of his mentor, his father figure being the reason for this era's undoubted ruin. "What is there to fear from Albus?"

Harry took a moment to study his father as if this was some kind of practical joke. Then he exhaled noting the far off look in his father's eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore is a cold blooded murderer and a power hungry tyrant father." he said. "I've told you he had the Weasley clan killed off with the exception of Ron the bartender and Ginny over there."

Snape noted Ginny Weasley's presence.

"I told you that he had been raping Granger for months before she broke out of Hogwarts and fled the city." continued Harry. "Father...he's not the benevolent old man you have been so attacked to...he is ruthless and cunning...he has no regard for anyone except himself...he had even turned his fury upon McGonagall once he found out that she helped me escape his traps at the school."

"Minerva?" asked Snape recalling everything he knew about the older witch. "W-What has he done to her?"

Harry noted the strange flicker of attachment Snape seemed to have for the older witch. Of course it was to be understandable. He had known all about his father's history with the witch.

"From what I was told...he had her strung up and beaten causing her right eye to become damaged...she can hardly see out of it." said Harry.

Snape balled his fists as the images of Minerva McGonagall flooded his mind. He had loved the old woman as if she were of his own mother. Despite the house rivalries and her lack of attention to her Gryffindor students when he was a boy...Minerva and he had a bond like no other once he became a full fledged Potions Professor at Hogwarts and he had only been 21 then.

"I-I haven't heard much about her since then." said Harry all the while noting his father's change in attitude. "Am I wrong to assume that you two were close where you come from?"

Snape sighed with the image of the Minerva he knew so well playing in his mind. He couldn't imagine her being hurt in such a way. His protectiveness over her had come as a shock to him as well more so than usual.

"You are not wrong." he replied at long last getting control over himself. "She is a dear friend."

Harry dismissed the girls and stood on his feet stepping over to the gigantic window overlooking the city below. There wasn't much aside from some more glitz places all fancy like Harry's place and some less extravagant. Other places were hollowed out shells of businesses long closed down or forgotten abandoned buildings and homes galore below. War had ravaged the streets and torn areas apart. It was clear that whatever was going on in this strange world, Snape had found himself once again in the middle of a power struggle.

"Listen father...things are different around her...and I don't want some two-bit Dumbledore boot-licker taking you out." said Harry with actual concern etched across his pale face. "The people you thought you could trust are numbered in few and getting smaller."

"I understand." replied Snape noting the Slytherin in his son's frame of mind.

He too got to his feet and looked out the window. This was some truly messed up place to be trapped in. It was also abundantly clear that his son needed his help in some way...though he was yet to figure out how he could assist him.

"I told you I was a baby when he killed you." said Harry suddenly with a blank expression upon his pale face, his looks more in the line of his father's.

"I believe you did." replied Snape not wishing to hear the details of his supposed death in this timeline.

"You were holding me." said Harry. "Uncle Lucius had come to get me as you requested...Dumbledore had attacked without warning...he knew the only way to get to you was through mother and by extension me."

Snape felt a sudden sharp intrusion as the images flooded his mind at an alarming rate.

 _{ October 31st 1981,_

 _Severus Snape had been in a hurry as he made his way toward his home in the middle of the night. Spinner's End had apparently not been safe enough for Lily and the baby. The Potions Professor had been terrified but hid it well given his main concerns had been for his wife and barely a year old child. Lily had been trembling not so much from the cold because the house had been warm and toasty from the heated fireplace. It's orange glow had been bouncing off her pale flesh in such a way it etched itself to memory._

 _"S-Severus." she said relieved when her husband came through the front door._

 _The sense of urgency had been rather thick in the air._

 _"We must hurry." said the steady voice of Lucius Malfoy as he entered the room carrying little Harry wrapped for the weather despite the decision to travel by floo._

 _The small baby with emerald green eyes had not made a single cry seeing to draw from the impeccable inner strength of his father._

 _"Harry." said the dour wizard taking a moment to look over his one year old son._

 _The boy met his father's obsidian gaze and smiled in the strange pleasant way of babies. Snape turned his attention to his trembling wife. She had been a sight, with her vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes...from the day they met as children playing beneath a hollowed out willow tree, she had been the best part of his life._

 _Their time together at Hogwarts nearly a blur as he vaguely recalled the day he nearly lost her and the day he got her back. He vowed that nothing could or would keep them apart ever again._

 _She and Harry meant the world to him and he had made up his mind to fight till the death to ensure that they survived this war._

 _"Severus...I don't want to leave you." said Lily in tears as she fully gave in to fears and clung to her husband._

 _Something about this dreadful night did not sit well with her. Being that it was also all hallow's eve made it even more of a frightening time given all that would come about this day._

 _"Lily." said Snape trying to reassure his wife in the best way he knew how. "I need you to look after Harry...I have no doubt in my mind that the old man is coming here...so I want you and our boy to be safe."_

 _"Severus I don't like this." she said feeling uneasy. "He may be your father but Dumbledore is not going to let us be happy...he said as much when we got married."_

 _"Then I'll deal with him." Snape assured her. "But I need to know that you and Harry are safe...Lucius and Narcissa will see that you are looked after."_

 _"Why can't you come with us?" asked Lily. "You promised me that you would never leave us alone...that we would be together forever."_

 _"Lily." said Snape not wishing to go back into the terms of his promise. "I love you...and I will always love you...but I want you safe...this battle is not yours to fight...Potter had gone straight to him I know it."_

 _"Sev, James has changed." said Lily. "He's not the same cowardly boy that needs his friends to feel secure anymore."_

 _"Lily...I will not argue with you over the likes of James Potter, but believe me when I tell you...he has not changed...and he has most certainly reported our efforts to Dumbledore...it is the reason the old man is on his way here."_

 _Lily sighed._

 _She knew there was no arguing with Severus. She had loved her husband but some times he could be a bit thick-headed. Especially when it comes to his feelings about James Potter. She supposed it was due to the fact that James had feelings for her when they attended Hogwarts and she had briefly dated the bloke up until that fateful day she was brought back to Severus and they never parted since. Lily had since forgiven James of his follies and saw him as a good friend. Severus had never trusted him. Out right accused him of being a spy for Dumbledore._

 _"I'd hate to spoil this little spat...but we have to get moving." said Lucius still holding Harry who was now chewing on his tiny little hands._

 _The handsome Pureblood had dreaded getting drool on his favorite attire on his worst day but made an exception for the boy this time. His mild suffering had not been lost on Snape as he smiled at his son as if to congratulate him on making Lucius Malfoy of all people squirm._

 _"Be careful." said Lily meaningfully as she pulled Severus into her embrace and they shared a heartfelt kiss._

 _"Always." replied Snape returning her kiss and embrace equally._

 _Snape turned his attention to his son. The feeling that he would never see the boy grow into a man had been very real and weighed heavily upon him._

 _"Harry." said the Potions Master with a sad smile. "My little Harry...take care of your mother for me...and do try and be a good man."_

 _The one year old simply cooed and tried to eat his father's fingers._

 _"I love you, my son..." said Snape softly running his long pale calloused fingers through his one year old's unkempt raven hair. "Always."_ }

Snape found himself feeling sick as his mind had been brought back to the current timeline where he found himself of standing next to a fully grown Harry Snape.

"It's one of the few memories I have of you." said the green eyed wizard in a saddened tone. "I didn't even know I had it until I hit my head on some years back on the Quidditch field."

Snape said nothing seemingly shaken from seeing Lily again after all this time. She had been a radiant vision of beauty and he had loved her for so long.

"Just ad I remember her." he said after some more silence. Though he appeared to be miles away as he spoke of her.

"I loved your mother very much." said Snape admitting out loud to his son what he couldn't to Harry Potter back in his timeline.

"I suppose what you told her is true then..." said Harry looking at Snape. "That you would love her..."

"Always." replied Snape cutting Harry off in his sorrowful tone.

The green eyed wizard seemed to understand.

"I hope you understand the way things work around here." said Harry changing the subject noting that his father's heart had been heavy enough without the constant reminder of his mother's murder replaying for them both. "Dumbledore is the enemy as well as his order of Phoenix."

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. Albus Dumbledore and The Order of Phoenix were the evils of this world. He didn't want to hazard the guess that Tom Riddle and his death eaters were leading up the resistance. After some more words of warning, Snape and Harry sat down to lunch, where Harry tried to inquire as much as he could about Snape's time with Hermione. The dour wizard refused to give any details...well he couldn't really give any details as he was yet to recall them but he still would never have spoken of it.

Harry contented himself by telling his own wild stories giving detailed accounts for the rest of the afternoon then resumed his usual business while Snape relaxed, pretty much having the run of the place. Snape mostly made his way back to his appointed room, the images from Harry's shared flashback still vivid in his mind. He had been married to Lily Evans and she had loved him. It was enough to sustain him as he drifted off to sleep with the images of the beautiful witch imbedded into his mind, thinking that perhaps later he would inquire more about this strange timeline and those that live in it.


	5. Chapter 4:Two Ships In The Middle Of A

_**Chapter 4: Two Ships In The Middle Of A Storm**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"It Hurts To Breathe...Every Time That You're Not Next To Me...Her Mind's Made Up...The Girl Is Gone...And Now I'm Forced To See...I Think I'm On My Way...Oh It Hurts To Live Today...And She Said...Don't You Wish You Were Dead Like Me...You Left Me To Remain With All Your Excuses For Everything...I Remember The Day You Told Me It's Over...I Wanted More Than This...I Needed More Than This...I Deserve More Than This...But It Just Won't Stop...It Just Won't Go Away...I Needed More Than This...I Wanted More Than This...I Asked For More Than This...But It Just Won't Stop...It Just Won't Go Away..."}Santa Monica, Theory Of A Deadman**_

 _Harry Snape's Building, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ollow had been what Potions Professor Severus Snape had been since that terrible night that Lily Evans met her end at the end of The Dark Lord's wand. As agonizing as the events that surrounded the death of his beloved Lily had been, He had not shed a single tear since the night she was taken. He had recalled everything from the sickeningly sweet scent that filled the chilly all hallow's eve night to the agony that ripped through him once he had found her...lifeless on the floor of her one year old son's bedroom. The house had been in shambles that night...the scent of blood and death heavy in the air. Almost as heavy as his heart had been before it seemed to have shattered into a thousand pieces. The all too familiar churning in the pit of the former death eater's stomach came about as it often had during that first year without her. Snape found himself rushing to the loo to empty his stomach of all it's contents.

It had been still very late in the night.

Much of everyone that occupied Harry's building had been already in bed. The Potions Master did his best to remain respectably quiet and found himself greatly surprised when he felt the warmth from a soft touch along his exposed pale back as he tried to get his raging stomach under control. Snape had not liked this state of helplessness. It had been a sign of weakness for much of his life and he rarely had to contend with it.

He closed his obsidian eyes only to find himself visualizing the events all over again.

"Breathe." came the softly spoken but firm in intent tone of a female voice behind him.

The dour wizard could feel the soft caress of her small fingers as they stroked his back repeatedly in a slow circular motion. He had already known before his mind made the connection whom the female had been at his side with such unwavering compassion. Even before he had willed his raging stomach to settle if only briefly to let his sorrowful gaze fall upon the bushy haired witch.

"Miss Granger..." he said softly as though confirmation was needed.

The amber eyed witch had a hard expression upon her joyless face and her eyes remained hard though her tone and gesture had been at the core of her Gryffindor being. He had not known why she had come...he had not known much of anything to tell one the truth. His head had been aching due to the vast memories and his heart was plaguing him with the familiar agony of losing the woman he loved. His body felt weak and his breathing labored as Hermione Granger continued to try and soothe him.

"Just breathe." she said in the same tone.

Her voice had an almost hypnotic quality to it.

Snape did as instructed taking slow deep breaths. As he did he caught the unmistakable scent of jasmine that he had been well aware of lingering from the bushy haired witch. It seemed she loved the scent enough to use it constantly and by doing so it became a signature scent of her's over the course of his time knowing her.

"That's it." encouraged Hermione now moving her hand slowly from his back, causing his slightly cooled pale flesh to warm as a result.

The Potions Professor had still been following her advice and taking in her scent when she skillfully trailed her hand from his back to his stomach. Snape had been reeling from the easy sensation of her touch as she seemed to settle the raging storm inside him just by doing so. He groaned softly once again closing his eyes as he continued to breath deeply.

After a few minutes, his stomach had been under control but that did not stop the witch from holding him this way. He continued to breath rather slowly not wishing to end the brief moment of peace he had acquired via this beautiful witch. Hermione's hand began to trail from his settled stomach toward his lower waistline. Snape did not fight her progress. Not even when she softly stroked his cock through his boxer shorts. He let out a low grunt finding himself even more lost in the sensation of her touch.

She stroked him for several minutes before she suddenly pulled away leaving him both with a feeling of coldness from her absence and a prominent erection. Snape sighed as he proceed to clean himself up spelling away traces of his unsettled stomach and treating himself to a late night session with a conjured toothbrush and paste.

Once the Potions Master had been done, he made his way into his apparent bedroom designated to him by his even more apparent son Harry...still sporting an erection as he slipped between the crisp white sheets that had covered him only hours before. His day with the emerald green eyed younger wizard had been filled with stories and explanations. Even a few jokes to pass the time between meals and eyeing the young witches that had strolled about the place half dressed and seemingly broken in spirit. Though the breaking of their spirits had been not due to Harry who simply offered the girls a place of refuge from the cold and much of the violence.

The war torn streets and agony filled people had simply been too much for Snape as he tossed and turned that night in his bed. He had not recalled when Hermione Granger had joined him. He had not even recalled going to bed. What he had been able to recall during those hours of fretful sleep had been his beloved Lily and the sorrow of her end.

So much so that it caused his recent episode in the loo.

Not wishing to let his mind drift back into the darker corners of his psyche. Snape made the decision to graciously accept what the beautiful young witch that lay in his bed had offered him if only to alleviate the pain that always seemed to beat him into submission every chance it got. Snape had been out of his boxers and completely naked by the time he touched the bed. He had been stunned to find that Hermione had been devoid of clothing as well.

She met his gaze. A look of unspoken understanding passed between them as she crushed her soft pink lips into his pale ones. Snape closed his eyes and took in the scent of her bushy hair. The warmth from her slender frame did wonders to stave off the chill that had been lingering in the late hours of the night. He did not object when the witch carefully moved her slender frame over his lean one and mounted him. The last echo of the vicious night terrors dissolved when he felt himself slip into her waiting warmth.

 _Hours Later..._

In a familiar setting once again, Snape opened his obsidian eyes to find Hermione Granger ruffling about getting herself ready to depart. This time...Snape got out of bed and made his way over toward the busy young witch. He said nothing as he walked up behind her wrapping his long thin pale arms around her slender waist and pressing his firm erection into her panty clad backside. She froze mid act as he pressed his pale lips into her exposed beautiful neck and kissed her softly.

It seemed as though he had been on some form of auto pilot as she began to relax in his grasp. Her ease had been only for a moment before she became tense due to his gesture of affection, as if she had suddenly been reminded of something unpleasant and wanted to distance herself. Snape felt the tension in her but continued to kiss her just the same.

"Don't." said Hermione pulling away firmly.

Snape looked up at the young witch confused.

"I don't have time for this now." she said more to herself than to him as she pushed herself to continue readying herself for her departure.

Snape had been shocked by her apparent coldness but it did little to deter him from his need of her. He tried again to get her attention not sure why he found himself so dead-set on doing this to begin with. It wasn't as if he needed the sex...they had done plenty of that the previous night. He had even been sure that she would come to his bed wither he made the effort or not.

Still.

He had wanted her. The ache in his being needed her like one needed a salve.

The Potions Master had been about ready to tell her this when he felt the sudden bombardment of his son's shared memory return making itself more clear in the process. The weight of it seemed to be so intense that it made him fall to his knees. The last thing he recalled was Hermione rushing over toward him before he slipped into the events that replayed in his head.

 _{ October 31st 1981,_

 _Severus Snape had been trying to convince his wife Lily to take their son to Malfoy Manor and leave him behind. Lily had been stubborn and had not wanted to part with him. Snape had finally convinced her it was the best thing for her and the baby...Harry. The green eyed wizard had been just a baby of about one year in age when this all occurred._

 _Snape bid farewell to his dear friend Lucius, who had been like a brother to him for as long as he could remember. The handsome blond had pledged his life in a bid to ensure that Harry and Lily had been safe if worst should come to worst on this night. No sooner had Lucius take them through the floo and Severus sealed it off, there had been a knock at the front door._

 _The dour wizard opened it to find that he had been face to face with his nemesis James Potter._

 _"What the fuck are you doing here Potter?" spat Snape training his wand rather skillfully on his long time enemy._

 _James Potter looked at Snape with weary brown eyes and a sorrowful expression on his face._

 _"I-I came to warn you that He's on his way here." said former Marauder. "He's out for blood Snape and I don't think this time he'll relent. "_

 _"Let him come." Snape scoffed unimpressed. "It's he that shall himself up against his betters."_

 _James rolled his eyes._

 _"Will you get over yourself Snape!" he shouted angrily. "This isn't about you!...that bastard is attempting to get his hands on Lily and the boy!"_

 _"My wife and son are out of his reach." said Snape confident though he had still feared Dumbledore's ability to detect them._

 _"Like Malfoy Manor is anywhere out of Dumbledore's reach." scoffed James._

 _Snape suddenly became serious in his intent as he fixed his wand on the offending Potter._

 _"Who ever said they were at Malfoy Manor?" he asked suspiciously._

 _James Potter simply smiled. It had been a greatly unsettling smile as Snape continued to stare him down._

 _"A weak grade Poly-juice Potion?" he said aloud in an emotionless tone. "Surely you can do better than that...Albus."_

 _All at once James Potter's form bubbled and ripped until the familiar and towering form of Albus Dumbledore revealed itself. The Headmaster of Hogwarts continued to smile at Snape who remained with his wand trained upon the older wizard, his resolve unshaken and his thoughts blank for fear of the Headmaster reading them._

 _"Why Severus...is this the way you greet your father?" asked Dumbledore in an eerily pleasant tone that made the hairs on the back of Snape's neck stand on end. "And to think I've come all this way just to see my grandson."_

 _Filled with nothing but contempt for the man before him Snape gripped his wand tighter._

 _"He is not your grandson." spat the dour wizard boldly._

 _Dumbledore simply chuckled._

 _"My Severus..." he said in a mockingly proud tone. "Look how far you've come...one of the greatest dark wizard's ever to walk the face of the earth and you trade what could be a position of even greater power at my side in favor of a Mudblood and a brat...how the mighty have fallen."_

 _"Save the feigned intellectual lecture for your Gryffindors old man." spat Snape irate. "I know exactly who and what you are."_

 _Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled despite their icy exterior._

 _"You forget son of mine." he said in a low tone. "I know exactly who and what you are as well."_

 _With a wave of his hand Dumbledore quickly brought the defiant Snape to his knees. As the dour wizard struggled to stand despite the Headmaster's show of force...the older wizard quickly swept across the room toppling the furniture as he went and seized Snape by the throat squeezing him as he did._

 _Snape found himself thrown against the sitting room wall leading to the kitchen. He had been stunned by Dumbledore's apparent fury as the older wizard began to physically assault him with his bare hands. Snape had not been ready for the succession of speedy blows that riddled his stomach and jaw._

 _He cried out in pain as Dumbledore continued to rain hard punches into his pale lean form. Snape tried to gather his energy in a bid to get the older man off him, but the pain filling him distracted him much too much._

 _Dumbledore crashed the younger wizard against the wall once more. His icy blue eyes smoldering with rage._

 _"You insolent...weak willed...brat!" shouted Dumbledore. "How dare you challenge me!...HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE YOUR OWN FATHER!"_

 _Before long Snape became light-headed due to his father's rather brutal forearm being jammed in his throat as he pinned him against the wall._

 _"I see what your problem is." said Dumbledore with a wicked smirk._

 _Snape could do little as he felt the uncomfortable violation of the headmaster seizing him by his cock. More pain shot through him as the older wizard made it a point to squeeze him in a bid to cause him more agony._

 _"THIS IS THE REASON YOU ARE SO HELL BENT ON DEFYING ME!" shouted Dumbledore. "YOU THINK MORE WITH YOUR COCK THAN WITH THAT STRIKINGLY INTELLECTUAL BRAIN OF YOURS...PERHAPS IT IS TIME TO MAKE SOME CHANGES...THEN MAYBE YOU WILL BE MORE COMPLIANT!"_

 _Unable to take it much more of his father's brutality Snape had been on the verge of passing out. Just as he reached the cusp of unconsciousness...suddenly he was dropped onto the hard wood floor of the house his mother shared with that inept muggle Tobias. Snape opened his eyes blinking himself awake when he heard a familiar voice._

 _He had missed it the first time as he was slipping away but now it caught not only his attention but Dumbledore's as well._

 _"Leave him alone." it said._

 _Involuntary tears streamed down the sallow pale cheeks of Severus Snape as he realized just whom it was that had come to his defense. Lily Snape stood with her wand trained on Dumbledore and a defiant expression filled across her beautiful face. Rage flickered behind her emerald green eyes and her red hair had been pulled back behind her proud shoulders._

 _Snape had never seen a more beautiful sight than his wife when she had gone into full on Lioness protection mode. Panic filled him and he pushed himself to his feet despite the agony he felt from his physical injures at the hands of his father...Albus Dumbledore._

 _Dumbledore smiled an eerily pleasant smile as he looked upon the very witch whom had thwarted his plans time and time again._

 _"Lily Evans...why am I not surprised to see you here of all places." he said in a father-like tone. "Especially given all of the effort Severus has put into trying to keep you safe."_

 _Lily narrowed her eyes at the Headmaster._

 _"The name is Snape...not Evans...I am a married woman in case you have forgotten." she said not backing down._

 _"Lily..." said Snape attempting to make his way over toward her._

 _Dumbledore simply stood rather cool in his temperament given what he had done to Severus._

 _"Of course." said the Headmaster rather collected. "How could I forget...I seem to recall asking you to steer clear of Severus especially when you two attended Hogwarts...imagine my surprise when you not only defied me by continuing your friendship with my son but you deliberately took part in a sexual relationship with him."_

 _A flicker of rage briefly made itself known behind the Headmaster's blue eyes._

 _"Twice you defied me." said Dumbledore in the same eerily pleasant tone. "Then you proceed to become pregnant with the child said to be my undoing...a child you should never have had with MY SON!"_

 _Dumbledore's raged spiked as Lily stood valiant against the Headmaster's series of spells designed to put an end to her defiance. Sensing Lily could be seriously hurt by his father's antics, Snape threw himself in front of the series of blasts weathering his father's brutality. Snape had not been aware that Dumbledore had no intention of harming Lily himself. He had other plans. Far more sinister plans for the defiant couple before him._

 _Snape barely heard the incantation before he found himself bathed in the eerie yellow-green light._

 _"IMPERIO!" shouted Dumbledore smiling rather wickedly as his son finally came to the conclusion of what he had in mind. }_

Severus Snape found himself hopping out of a bed he had not remembered being in to head to the loo once more. The spell hitting him and the pain from Dumbledore's assault had been so vivid it had been as if he himself had experienced it first hand. The Potions Master's mind was reeling from all the implications of Dumbledore's villainous plan.

That man...that wizard had been so evil...more villainous than the dark lord of his time with the added connection of being the Severus Snape of this time's apparent father.

 _Could this place get any more bazaar? Albus Dumbledore my Father...I should be so lucky...though it seems the man is no better than Tobias at this...it's no wonder the Harry Potter of this place is so vastly different._

After emptying his stomach once again in the loo...Snape cleaned himself up and dressed quickly. He made his way toward the sitting room where he happened upon a heated conversation between Hermione Granger and his apparent son Harry.

"You're pushing him too hard." said Hermione evidently showing more concern than she had since their first meeting.

"I am doing this for his own good...are you really afraid that he'll have a reaction?" Harry fired back. "Or are you just afraid he'll forget about you when he recalls how much he loves my mother!"

Hermione trained her wand on Harry in a sudden burst of fury. The enraged witch caught sight of Snape out of the corner of her eye and immediately changed her tact. Harry arched an eyebrow and followed her lead noting that Snape had been there as well after several minutes.

Snape stepped fully into the sitting room and took a good long look at the two.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Harry turned his attention to Snape and offered him a warm smile.

"Not at all father." he replied. "I'm sure you recall how Granger gets with debates."

Hermione said nothing to him as she swiftly took her leave of both wizards. For a moment Snape thought he recognized a flicker of sorrow behind the seemingly impassive witch's amber eyes. A part of him wanted to grab her and question her sudden change in demeanor. Then just as quickly as it appeared it was gone and so was she.

Harry placed his arm on his father's shoulder.

"So Dad..." he said with a pleasant smile. "What are you hungry for?"

Snape had not known wither to accept or decline his son's less than subtle invitation to breakfast.


	6. Chapter 5:The Eye Of The Mad One

_**Chapter 5: The Eye Of The Mad One**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Harry's Place, Wizarding World..._

 _ **W**_ ith his mind still reeling from those strange memories from the current timeline's Severus Snape, The Potions Master had taken yet another trip to the loo in a bid to rid his stomach of the raging storm that had taken over since they first began to manifest. His sickness aside at least for the moment, he found this new world more strange with each passing day. It had been a lot to take in at first. The altered history with Lily being his wife and Harry being their son. Still, what was perhaps the most unnerving had been this world's Dumbledore. In his past the elder wizard had been something of a father figure to him in the wake of his choice to defect from the dark lord's ranks and enter those of The order of Phoenix. This world's Headmaster had apparently been his father...though he wondered just how that was possible since he could not recall Dumbledore having been interested in women. At least not openly that was. He had not recalled the old wizard interested in men either. Again it had not been very much of an open choice.

Once he had himself cleaned up, Snape ventured back into the sitting room where he found a very pleased looking Harry noting his appearance. It had been rather strange to see the face of this younger wizard alight in anticipation of his arrival rather than shrink in disgust. As much as the loud mouth show boating arrogant brat Potter had gotten under his skin a time or two. It was not all that refreshing to see his Slytherin counter part. Quite frankly Harry's admiration rivaled that of Draco on even his worst day. Of course being the boy's biological father...wither it wasn't due to his own physical act but rather that of his universal counterpart it still meant the boy had shared more than his name in this strange age.

"Are you feeling better Dad?" asked Harry getting to his feet. "Perhaps you'd prefer something to drink."

Snape nodded.

Harry signaled for his usual girl to bring the drinks. The young Slytherin had been going a good deal out of his way to ensure that Snape remain as comfortable as possible. In that Snape could definitely see Lucius' influence on him. The charm that sadly even the best of the Snape line lack, could only be attributed to that tenacious Malfoy.

Lucius and Snape had been thick as thieves even in his time. It seemed like the wizarding world was a bit empty for his loss. Snape had briefly wondered how touch the handsome blond wizard had been in this age. He had been a sort of diamond in the rough in the dark lord's ranks so much so that even the despot had been jealous of him.

At that moment Snape caught sight of the bushy haired Hermione as she went about chatting briefly with each of the girls that stood along the far wall awaiting Harry's orders. She had seemed to come from out of nowhere the other night and the Potions Master had not recalled how he ended up sharing a bed with her. After their apparent encounter...she seemed to become even more distant.

Harry noticed his father's attention had been otherwise occupied and smiled.

"She's one hell of a lay isn't she?" he asked.

Snape had been still watching Hermione.

Harry waved his hand in front of the Potions Master's eyes.

"Hello...Dad...did you hear me?" he asked trying to get the older wizard's attention.

Hermione walked out of the room not even taking a glance in Snape's direction.

Snape seemed to come out of his trance but before he could open his mouth to reply...Ronald Weasley had come sweating up a storm from his efforts to get to Harry in time.

"Boss...we've got a problem!" he said with concern etched across his pale face. His lengthy red hair wet at the ends from his constant sweating.

His blue eyes had the look of horror in them that Snape had recognized from his time as Weasley's Potions Professor.

"Speak up then." demanded Harry turning his attention to Weasley.

"I-It's Black." said Ron nervously. "H-He's here...out side the building...and he's looking for..."

"I don't give a damn what he's looking for...get the girls to safety." said Harry. "Get my father to..."

Harry Snape had been cut off in his efforts by Snape whom had no interest in hiding out with the women. He had been curious as to what was so imposing about this "Black" fellow. This Black fellow that he had known all too well.

"Sirius." hissed Snape knowing full well whom the boys spoke of.

The Potions Master drew his wand and gripped it tightly between his long pale calloused fingers.

"Weasley your job is to ensure that everyone else gets to safety." said Snape gritting his teeth. "I am not one to hide in the heat of battle...I may not know much about this strange world of yours but I am not one to sit back and hide from my enemies...especially not when that enemy is Sirius Black of all people."

Harry had been taken aback by his father's intent.

"Dad no offense...but you know nothing about the way things work here." he said out of concern. "Let alone how to take on a guy like Sirius Black and survive it."

Snape simple smirked.

"All the more reason for me to learn about your ways." he said as if peaceably. "At least for the time being...so why not start now?"

Realizing that there was no other way to get through to his father, Harry relented.

"Ron...round up the girls...I can't run a business with damaged goods after all." instructed Harry just a bit bitterly as it were.

He had not thought this encounter would be a good idea given his father's inquisitive state but there seemed to be no way to deter the stubborn wizard from his set plans. Harry wondered how his Slytherin father could have been so much like a Gryffindor at this moment.

Ron Weasley nodded and set about following his bosses orders.

Snape found himself giving a silent head count as the terrified girls filed inside the sitting room. The counting had been a left over sentiment from being a Professor and dealing with so many unruly and young students over the course of his teaching career. It had not taken long for the former Professor to note that Hermione Granger had not been among the girls that entered the room.

Harry seemed to have noted this as well, when his emerald eyes landed on Weasley.

"Where is Granger?" he asked firmly.

Weasley appeared to cower due to Harry's fury.

"I-I tried to but by the time I did..." started Ron rather nervously. "Black had...cornered her."

"BLACK!?" shouted Snape as his fury mounted.

A cold rage filled him and before he knew it he grabbed the young Weasley by his collar.

"Where. Is. She?" demanded Snape in a low and dangerous tone.

"O-Out front..." Ron stammered. "H-He's got her there..."

Without a word Snape dropped Ron and made his way toward the exit. Harry followed unsure of what his father would do in his current enraged state. What he had known was that there would definitely be more trouble that had been around the corner.

The Potions Professor reached the outside of the building and was immediately treated to the sight of Hermione Granger weathering the hard blows of an irate Sirius Black as he slapped her about the face in a bid to intimidate her.

Acting on impulse and unyielding rage Snape opened is mouth and set loose a spell he had used on this mangy bastard time and time again.

"EXPELLIAMUS!" he shouted angrily.

Sirius Black looked up from his amusement slapping around the defiant bushy haired witch when he was struck with an incredibly powerful spell that took him off his feet and slammed him into a nearby building. Hermione had fallen from his grasp in the chaos and shielded herself in a ball to avoid the debris.

Snape quickly made his way toward Hermione noting her ripped clothes and bloodied face.

Fury continued to radiate off him as flashed of a bloodied and battered Eileen Snape entered his mind. At that moment Sirius Black had been as bad as Tobias Snape in his eyes.

Harry had helped get Hermione to the building and out of the line of fire. She had been a bit banged up but she'd live. Snape had been about to brutally punish Sirius Black for his gross assault on the young witch Hermione...a witch that held his active interest.

No sooner had he raised his wand to deliver another blow...he found himself being riddled with a powerfully projected spell. The wind had been knocked from him as he heard the familiar gruff voice of the one and only Alistor Mad-Eye Moody, Albus Dumbledore's right hand enforcer in both worlds it seems.

The snapping of bone and the bruising of muscle had come as a shock at first but then...Snape knew old Mad-Eye all too well. The man had after all captured him and imprisoned him in Azkaban prior to his joining Dumbledore's cause and becoming a Hogwarts Professor.

"SNAPE!" he shouted making his way over toward the downed dour wizard. "And all this time I thought you'd learned your lesson the last time you and I danced."

Snape blinked furiously. His head had been pounding as he recalled with absolute clarity being nearly killed by this very wizard. Harry rushed out holding his wand as he faced the rather large wizard with the wandering magical eye.

"Well lookie what we got here Snape...your boy seems to have the impression that he could actual save you." Mad-Eye chuckled heartily.

Snape recalled that Mad-Eye never laughed in his time. The older wizard had been much too paranoid for that. Highly suspicious and very angry. But never did the man laugh even in times of peace. It donned on the dour wizard, he was truly in a strange place.

"Come to fetch Daddy have you boy?" taunted Mad-Eye cruelly.

"Fuck off old man." spat Harry glaring at him.

Before Mad-Eye could turn his attention to Harry, Snape managed to get to his feet. He gripped his chest and tried to ignore his broken arm. The older wizard seemed to have been even more amused. He drew his wand to let loose another spell but his eyes caught sight of Fawkes and he relented. Much to Snape and Harry's surprise, Mad-Eye simply turned and retrieved the battered Sirius Black and took off in flight.

Snape watched them go then his knees buckled and that was all for the Potions Professor.


	7. Chapter 6:Old Habits and Suspicious Rea

_**Chapter 6: Old Habits and Suspicious Reactions**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Late Post after a long work day...forgive the mistakes...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 _ **U**_ nsettling icy blue eyes glanced over at the thin pale boy with platinum blond hair and sorrowful gray eyes. The boy had belonged to the Malfoy clan and as such had been the last of their line, the only son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and his long suffering bride Narcissa Black-Malfoy. The boy had been a bleeding Slytherin. And if there had been anything that enraged the Headmaster of Hogwarts more it had been those of his Gryffindor-Slytherin counter-parts. With a long dark blue robe flowing at his feet due to his impressive height, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore made his way toward the encompassing cell that held Draco Malfoy. His pale lips twisted into an eerie smirk as he looked over his chosen victim.

"It appears my dear boy that the time has come for you to become of some use to me." said Dumbledore in an oddly pleasant tone despite his disdain for the Malfoy child. "Severus is alive and well it seems...and you are going to help me further the cause in returning him to his rightful place at my side."

Draco's face twisted into a grimace at the very thought of being used to help this...monster disguised as a benevolent figure.

"Fuck you old man." spat the young Malfoy. "I won't help you...and I won't let you set that bastard loose again."

Dumbledore wiped the spittle that had landed on his ghastly cheek away with little effort and glared rather viciously at Draco Malfoy.

"You will do what you are told!" said Dumbledore in a stern tone as his icy blue eyes flared with seemingly impossibly strong magic behind them. "Unless of course you wish for your dear sweet mother to lend her rather curious services to the task."

At the mention of his mother, Draco's gray eyes both smoldered with rage and widened in terror.

"Come to think of it...perhaps her putting on a little reunion with Severus would be just the thing to get him to see things my way..." said Dumbledore with a light chuckle. "As I recall they were quite close..."

"Leave my mother out of this!" shouted Draco disgusted.

"Or?" asked Dumbledore clearly unaffected by the boy's mood of temper.

"Fine." relented the young Malfoy. "I shall do as you wish...just...leave mother out of this...after what he's done to her..she doesn't need to be near him again."

Dumbledore smirked knowing precisely that Draco would come around to his way of thinking with the right provocation.

"Very well." he said pleased at the outcome.

Then The Headmaster took his leave of his young prisoner. Draco sank to the floor of his cell still trapped by iron bars and magical energy that not even he would brave given his fit of temper. He took a deep breath trying to swallow down the bile that rose in the back of his throat when he thought of the dark wizard Severus Snape.

 _Elsewhere..._

 _Blood had been a dark and rich crimson liquid that covered long pale calloused fingers. There was a sensation of cold that filled the entire being of the man those hands belonged to. Wet salty tears streamed down sallow pale cheeks as the dark wizard looked down at the lifeless body at his feet. Long blond hair, straight and well groomed had fallen into the mix of crimson and had been dyed pink. The sorrowful gray eyes of the man who's long blond hair had been stained with blood had been as lifeless as his body. In life Lucius Malfoy had been charming and endearing. Now he lay slain at the feet of his most trusted friend._

 _"Lucius." said the sorrowful baritone voice of the dark wizard who stood over his lifeless form. "Forgive me...brother."_

 _Harry's Place, Wizarding World...Unknown World..._

When Snape's familiar obsidian eyes opened, Harry had managed to drag him into the building after the scuffle with Mad-Eye. The green eyed wizard had been afraid of a confrontation with this wizard lest his father not survive it. Despite the shooting sensation of pain going all through his battered body, Snape had a firm grip on Ronald Weasley's collar as he glared rather murderously into the trembling younger wizard's blue eyes. Hermione Granger had quickly moved from licking her own wounds on the side of the rather large sitting room to dropping down to Snape's side. Harry had been baffled by his father's sudden show of force.

"Severus." said Hermione looking directly into his strangely blank eyes. "Look at me."

Snape seemed to be struggling as images flooded his already taxed mind in rapid and unsettling swarms.

 _{ "Can you here my voice Severus?"} asked the strange man cloaked beyond the veil of his thoughts. {"Can you here your father calling to you?"}_

Hermione knew that his lack of response meant there had been some sort of interference as of late.

"Severus." she said this time placing her hand against his chest feeling the dour wizard's heartbeat.

The sensation of her touch seemed to shake Snape as he released his hold on Ron and stared at Hermione with no expression. Hermione felt slightly uneasy due to the look of hunger behind the Potions Master's obsidian gaze.

"Severus breathe." she said softly.

His chest began to rise and fall where her hand still rested against him.

"Keep breathing." Hermione instructed softly.

Snape did as he was told and before long he found himself with better control of himself and his wayward emotions despite his lack of expression. He had not stopped staring at Hermione nor had she removed her hand from him.

"Alright." said Harry becoming a bit annoyed at the obvious display of affection between the two of them. "I think he's recovered well enough."

Hermione had not argued as she attempted to pull her hand away only for Snape to catch her wrist and pull her toward him. The look of hunger seemed to still be present as he took in the scent of jasmine from her bushy brown hair.

"Severus..." she said softly as though she were trying not to startle him.

The young witch saw a brief but unsettling glimpse of a gold hue in the dour wizard's eyes and tensed up. Snape had not known why she had appeared to have been so afraid of him.

"Please." she said still softly despite her apparent fear. "Don't."

Snape released her puzzled as to what had taken over him. He had certainly no real interest in this strange incarnation of the Hermione Granger that had once been his student. She had come on to him time and time again but there was never any real evidence of anything more happening between them...though he felt the strong pull toward her. One that he found harder to ignore.

After the apparent "dust settled" Snape met a slightly shaken Hermione Granger and lured her into a place in which they could speak privately without Harry's constant meddling and Ron's incessant trembling. The Potions Master simply wanted to understand why he had been unable to get the young witch out of his mind as of late.

"Severus." said Hermione a bit more fearful than normal about being alone with him.

"Don't be frightened...I simply wanted to know why I feel so close to you." said Snape not knowing how else to say it. Being blunt had always worked for his cynical comments but not so much in the way of expressing what needed to be said in terms of relationships. If of course this was to be considered a relationship of course.

"I don't have any answers for you." she said quickly and attempted to get passed him.

Snape stopped her if only briefly.

"Hermione..." he said using her first name for the first time catching her off guard. "There is something...I don't understand why you are so jumpy around me...you were never even afraid of me in my own time...as much as you were insufferable during class and a know it all out of it...I've never seen you fearful of me."

"Perhaps your "Miss Granger" and I are only similar in name only." replied Hermione still attempting to leave once more.

This time Snape didn't block her path.

There was something going on. The Potions Professor had been sure of it now. Something that Harry and Hermione both had been keeping from him. Mad-Eye and Sirius Black showing up had been the least of his worries with that strange voice and Granger becoming all jumpy around him. _Has she always been that way? Was this the first time he noticed it? What's more...Why did she seem to dread being in close contact with me? Back in my time I could hardly be rid of her. Of course this is a different world and if I was killed here as Harry claims then I would not have even known her...but she seems to know plenty about me. Odd. Harry and Hermione appear to be...up to something._

It was in that moment that Snape resolved himself to finding out what it was. _It seems some things never change with those two...another timeline or not._


	8. Chapter 7:Up To Something

_**Chapter 7: Up To Something...**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Daniel Radcliffe likes rap music...figured I'd give it a listen while I typed this chapter...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Cause I'm always repping for that low life...Repping for that low life...Low life, low life, low life...Know I'm repping for that low, low life..."} Low Life Future/The Weeknd**_

 _Harry's Club, Wizarding World AU..._

 _ **H**_ arry seemed rather agitated as he spoke at great length with Hermione as Severus Snape looked on from the shadows of the club. The loud and pulsing music did little to help his efforts at eavesdropping but, Snape had been a very successful spy for the Order of Phoenix and for The Dark Lord. Listening in to things that did not outright concern him had been second nature at this point. The bushy haired witch seemed rather distressed at the mention of Snape's name and as before continued to drive home the point that Harry for whatever purpose he might be hiding was "pushing too hard." Harry rolled his emerald green eyes as he sipped from his glass of firewhiskey. He had apparently shrugged off all of the obviously smarter witch's warnings about such tampering and that the results might not be what he expected them to be.

"He's my father!" shouted Harry, suddenly catching himself as he looked around. Everyone else in the club seemed to go about their business as if the little outburst meant nothing.

Briefly Snape's obsidian eyes met those emerald of the younger wizard and he flashed a pleasant smile and raised his glass. The Potions Master simply arched an eyebrow and responded in kind out of mock politeness. Hermione looked over at Snape and then back at Harry.

"He's not ready." she said quickly and then stormed off.

"He'll be fine." replied Harry after her. "He's tough...he's Slytherin and he's a Snape...there's not much else one needs to survive in this world."

The bushy haired witch breezed passed the inquisitive looking Snape without so much as a backwards glance. For a moment Snape wanted to reach out and pull the distressed young witch to him.

"Dad." said Harry getting his attention away from the retreating form of the witch.

Snape turned to face his "son".

Harry had a big smile across his sallow pale face. His emerald green eyes glowed with a kind of unsettling amusement that gave even Snape pause. He had not been too thrilled upon the first reveal that Harry Potter had been his son in this strange world, but the thought of it all seemed to be growing on him.

"Am I to take it you have some illicit plans for me?" asked Snape never one to miss when he was being used.

"Something like that." replied Harry. "I've decided we have the advantage we need to try and spring Draco...if that's alright with you."

Snape's ears perked up at the mention of this. He had wanted to see his godson, even if it meant the boy had been given a slightly different path in this strange place. Given the nature of this world's Dumbledore, Snape had been curious as to the boy's status.

"And how do you suppose we manage that with Mad-Eye lurking about?" asked the Potions Master with an arched eyebrow.

"Well...Mad-Eye is the least of our worries with the Marauders about." said Harry with a serious tone.

Snape smirked. _The Marauders? He's worried about Potter and his lot?_

"I don't suppose they've been given some type of magical upgrade in this world?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Not that I know of." he replied. "But they are the first man on the totem so to speak when it comes to getting Draco out of that hell hole...we'd have to deal with them in a bid to get to him."

"Am I to take it that Mad-Eye is the higher man on the totem pole?" asked Snape.

"Nothing like a good boss battle to get the blood flowing." said Harry with a smirk. "But I still believe the Marauders to be our biggest problem yet...their numbers alone..."

"You let me worry about the Marauders." said Snape bitterly.

Harry noted the malice behind the Potions Master's obsidian eyes as he spoke of his former enemies. He had no idea what kind of relationship his father had with those men in his time but he thought it best to give him a preview of what to expect from them in this timeline. The green eyed wizard clasped Snape on the shoulder much to the older wizard's chagrin. Son or not, Harry Potter being in any kind of physical contact with him was nauseating. The dour wizard tried to get passed the absurdity of the scene when his mind was suddenly flooded with images coming at him at lightening speed.

 _{ Snape found himself standing in the center of an open field with Harry as James Potter and his friends surrounded the younger wizard with their collective wands trained on him. It had been a stark contrast from the world the Potions Master knew when at least Remus or Black would have laid down their lives for the young emerald eyed wizard._

 _James Potter glared murderously at the boy firing curse after curse causing Harry to drop to his knees. The images had been so vivid that The Potions Master found himself reacting as if he could have made a difference. His paternal instincts seemed to have been on par with this world's Snape and immediately he found himself wishing he could rip Potter limb from limb for his audacity in attacking his son._

 _Harry had been thrown by another spell onto his back while the other Marauders looked on._

 _"You're just as evil as the bastard that sired you." shouted James refusing to let up on his spell work._

 _Even as blood poured from the young Slytherin's mouth and nose._

 _Harry struggled against the effects of the curse. The pain had been white hot as it ripped through him, tearing at his pale flesh and boiling the very blood in his veins. He screamed from the agony but managed to keep his rather murderous glare on his Charms professor._

 _"Kill you Potter!" managed Harry through gritted teeth causing James to increase the malice behind his spell._

 _"You wish." he said not at all phased by the threat from the younger wizard._

 _Harry's lengthy raven hair had been sticking to his sallow pale cheeks due to his sweat and the trickling crimson of his blood. His green eyes went from James to Remus Lupin how seemed to be the only Gryffindor in the bunch unable to stomach what his friend was doing to this fourteen year old boy...a student at that._

 _"Prongs." he said unable to take much more. "This is..."_

 _"You're either with us or against us Mooney." said Sirius Black turning to face his friend. "If it were not for this brat and his greasy git father, James would still have Lily...she'd still be one of us."_

 _Remus looked over at the anguished boy. His emerald green eyes had been so like those of his former friend._

 _"But he's her son too." he said in a sorrowful tone. "He's got her eyes for Merlin's sake."_

 _"NOTHING FROM LILY DESERVES TO BE TAINTED BY THAT GREASY GIT BASTARD!" shouted James bitterly. "Not even her memory."_

 _Harry blacked out after that. He knew not the events that lead to his survival.}_

Present Harry moved back from Snape. The memory had been quite a powerful one and it appeared to have shaken the younger wizard to his very core. The Potions Master watched as his son began to double over and vomit profusely. He took a moment to compose himself and spelled away the mess with a wave of his hand. Snape noted the boy had been familiar with wand-less magic to some degree.

"Harry?" said Snape with concern in his tone.

The green eyed wizard held up a pale hand.

"I-I'm fine." he replied showing his father just how alike they were when it came to things that had been unpleasant. "J-Just give me a minute..."

Snape nodded and backed away from the younger wizard giving him all the time that he needed to compose himself. He had known all too well how one dealt with bad memories. For him during both of the wizarding wars it had been an endless line of booze and unattached sex. He prowled Knockturn alley for many a year seeking to bury his more traumatic memories under the guise of "having fun."

It seemed Harry had been no better in this regard. His only bonus compared to his father's method was that he owned the girls he could indulge himself with to minimize the risk of further self harm. Snape often attributed his own wreck-less lifestyle as part of his charm of course.

Harry straightened up.

"GINNY!" he shouted.

Immediately Ginerva Weasley made her self known bringing with her a tray with two elven crystal glasses filled with firewhiskey. Harry quickly took one and drank it down quickly. He made a grimace at the after burn as it went down and took a deep breath. His emerald green eyes flickered something a kin to malice as he looked over the half naked red head witch before him.

Snape took the other glass and drank it down just as quickly.

"Excuse me Dad." said Harry turning his attention to Snape after giving Ginny a heated look. "It appears that Ginny and I have a few things to discuss for the time being."

Snape said nothing noting exactly what his son had in mind for Ginny Weasley. He took his leave with the promise to catch up with Harry later in the day.

 _The Main Room, Harry's Club, Wizarding World AU..._

The loud music still took some getting use to as Snape made his way over toward the bar. Weasley poured him a firewhiskey but remained nervous as Snape lingered at the bar taking not of Hermione as she danced for some weak fool eager to have her alone in some dark corner of the club. She had been under the red lights as before and her attire for the evening had also been red. Snape thought it curious that the bushy haired witch seemed to avoid him whenever she could help it. Unbeknownst to him her blatant intent to ignore him irked him to no end. When she had been his student he had been the one to ignore her, refusing to call on her for answers to questions that he knew she could answer.

He avoided her in the corridors and when she came about asking for special assignments. He considered her an insufferable teacher's pet and being in her very presence annoyed him the moment he caught sight of her bushy hair. Snape watched as she came close to brushing her slender form against he groping form of the weakling in the chair.

Snape noted the exact closeness and before he knew it he had left the bar and began to make his way toward her corner. If he had not known any better he would have sworn it was under a subconscious compulsion. Wither it had been a form of left over protectiveness from his time as her Potions Professor or due to his apparent attraction to her remained to be seen. As far as he knew they had never engaged in anything remotely sexual his memories had been empty of such exquisite physical knowledge about her. Yet he had been compelled to be near her just the same.

The patron made the mistake of groping Hermione and before she could turn around and repremend him for his antics, Snape had already been on him. The Potions professor grabbed the patron by the throat and slammed him into the nearby wall in a show of violence and questionable strength. His obsidian eyes glinted as he looked down murderously at the trembling man with his long pale fingers wrapping about the patron's neck.

"Severus!" said Hermione in utter shock. "Severus...don't!"

Snape knew only the burning fury that had been in his chest and the taste of blood on his tongue as he glared at the patron who had dared touch what belonged to him. He had never been possessive to such a degree before...well at least not as far as he remembered but it seemed he could not help himself.

"Severus!" said Hermione bringing her soft delicate hands against his ebony clad chest. "Severus don't...please don't."

The heat from her touch seemed to channel the intensity of his rage into something else as he dropped the terrified patron causing him to land in a heap of trembling mass on the ground. He turned his full attention to Hermione. The look on her face had been one of evident fear. Thought she had been channeling her Gryffindor courage in an bid to calm him it seemed.

Snape blinked in confusion. He had been at the bar last he knew and taking on a second glass of firewhiskey. He had not recalled even coming anywhere near Hermione or her patron.

"I-I..." he began not sure of what happened or why she looked at him that way.

"Breathe." said Hermione as she let her trembling hand to his ebony clad chest once more. "Just be silent and breathe..."

Snape did as she instructed. He seemed to trust her completely. Her amber eyes emotionless despite her fear of him. He closed his eyes at the warmth of her touch. Even with his robes on he could almost feel it seeping into his pale flesh.

Without thinking the Potions Professor pulled the bushy haired witch close to him. The scent of jasmine lingering in her bushy hair as he pressed his body into hers.

"Severus..." said Hermione seeming to struggle with the wave of emotions that filled her.

Snape gripped her tighter as if a part of him never wanted to let her go.

"Severus." said the bushy haired witch getting his attention. "Don't..."

The Potions Master released the witch and walked away from her without a word. He had not liked what was happening to him. His behavior concerning Hermione Granger had been most unsettling. Yet he had no explanation for it no matter the timeline. It was clear that the Severus Snape that inhabited this place had affection for the bushy haired witch...a strange occurrence considering he would have been dead prior to his son's first year of life.

Snape made his way his way toward the bar. His vision blurred and he found it difficult to breath as images of Lily seemed to cut through his line of sight. The red head witch's emerald green eyes bore into him as he stared speechless in her direction.

"L-Lily?" he said the his body simply shut down and he collapsed in onto the ground.

The last thing he remembered was the sound of Hermione Granger's concerned tone as everything seemed to fall away.


	9. Chapter 8:A Rival's Quarrel

_**Chapter 8: A Rival's**_ ** _Quarrel_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I can't seem to find the pretty little face I left behind...Wandered out on the open road...Looking for a better place to call home...Gave her a place to stay and she got up and ran away...Well now...I've had enough...Her pretty little face has torn me up..."} Hands All Over, Maroon 5**_

 _Snape's Bedroom,Harry's Place, Wizarding World AU..._

 _ **A**_ mber eyes had been the first thing Snape noticed when he found himself awakening in his apparent bedroom. Hermione Granger had been looking over him with all the concern and expertise of Poppy back in the Hogwarts infirmary. The Potions Professor had been a bit dazed as she ran her delicate little hands along his pale chest. His mind had been racing with rapid images of Lily Evans and Hermione Granger. It had been hard to tell one from the other at first while Snape struggled to suppress his nausea. He had been sweating profusely, so much so that the bushy haired witch had to wipe him down with a cool towel.

"Just relax..." she said evenly.

Snape reached for her his body feeling like it had been on fire.

"Severus...please just breathe." she said.

The Potions Master did as she instructed not understanding why all of this was happening.

His pale hands trembled as he reached up to touch the sorrowful witch's cheek. He had not known why he did it. It seemed an automatic thing to attempt given his need for her touch in terms of comfort.

She pulled away.

An act that had caused more confusion on the part of the ailing Potions Professor.

"H-Hermione..." he said in a near on whisper.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if it was an attempt to calm herself.

"Harry had no right to push you this hard." she muttered obviously annoyed about something Harry had done.

"W-What do you mean...?" asked Snape not understanding. "W-What has Harry done?"

Hermione's eyes widened for a second realizing she had been volunteering privileged information.

"It's nothing." she said. "You should be resting...given your collective ordeals...it's best that you stay in bed for now."

She made her way toward the door and Snape sat up straining as he did.

"W-Wait." he said shaking.

Hermione ran back toward the bed in a bid to stop him from trying to get to his feet.

"Severus stop." she said concerned.

"D-Don't go." he said not at all understanding why he was so reliant upon this young witch. "I-I..."

Hermione sighed.

"I need to go." she said evenly. "I wasn't suppose to see you to begin with."

When she turned to leave this time...Snape grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"W-Why?" he asked holding onto her as if for dear life.

Hermione struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Severus...your hurting me..." she said seemingly distressed.

"It is not my intention to hurt you." said Snape releasing his hold all too quickly.

Hermione ended up falling into his lap.

His body seemed to respond and she made note of his aroused state.

"What is it that you are not telling me?" he asked.

The bushy haired witch refused to answer.

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes in concentration. This got Hermione's attention and her amber eyes widened for a second time in the same conversation.

"Severus don't." she said trying to get away from him but he again grabbed her about the wrists and pinned her to the bed.

 _"Legilimens."_ said Snape as he found himself being drawn into the bushy haired witch's mind.

A tear rolled down the pale cheek of the amber eyed witch as Snape began to fall into her mind crashing through barrier after barrier with relative ease. It had been clear when he landed sifting through the waves of information that she had quite a few traumatic memories. Most of which were covered in a thick fog.

 _{ Snape stood within the fogged confines of Hermione Granger's mind and found himself standing in some old war-torn Inn. The unmistakable sound of a headboard beating in a rather steady rhythm against a wall kicking up all kinds of dust had gotten his attention. Snape followed the sound up the long stairs and stopped at an old wooden door. The brass numbers had fallen off leaving the place holder in the form of a three and a six where the numbers should be and pushed it open._

 _There had been more dust and the scent of ash and blood thick in the air._

 _The sound of the bed, which he noted to have been brass, when he looked into the hardly visible mirror on the far side of the room. It had been broken like so many other things in this place and covered in dust. Snape tried not to thing of when this place last received a proper dusting, or rather anything remotely close to the word as he continued inside._

 _As he got closer he could hear the soft series of moans that had no doubt come from a female. Snape got closer and he could have sworn he hear his own voice and then nothing but the bed hammering against the wall. Snape caught sight of his other self naked as the day he was born beneath a thin sheet that left little to the imagination due to their collective sweat in the wake of their activity._

 _His other-self had been towering above a young woman with bushy brown hair and amber eyes._

 _"Hermione?" said Snape more so to himself than anyone._

 _His other-self continued to thrust into the witch below him. Empty bottles of firewhiskey had littered the floor below them as well as their collective attire._

 _"Lily..." Snape's other self said as he continued to drive into the young witch._

 _Current Snape noted that his eyes had been closed and that Hermione had been in tears as his other-self continued to call out of his deceased wife._

 _Snape had not gotten the chance to see more than the end of the apparently frantic coupling between the two of them before his other-self got up from the bed without a word and made his way into the bathroom. Hermione had lingered in bed for near on thirty minutes before the urge to use the loo hit. She got up and walked toward the door...}_

"That's enough!" said Hermione ejecting Snape from her mind.

The Potions Master glared down at her understanding at least in part why she had been so distant and why he had been so drawn to her.

"Hermione." he said looking at her with desire filling his obsidian eyes.

"Don't." said Hermione trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

Snape's gaze went from her eyes to her pale arms. He noted something he had yet to pay any attention to since he first met the young witch of this world. There were marks on her arms that had not been from abuse and only made a node of panic rise in the pit of his stomach.

"What did you do?" he asked making her take notice of the marks in her arms.

She squirmed to get free of his grasp causing his already taxed body to fall onto hers.

"What did you do Hermione?" asked Snape serious.

"Why do you care?" said the bushy haired witch angrily. "All I ever was for you was a means to an end."

Snape had not understood what she meant by that. He pulled her close to him.

"Drugs?" said The Potions Professor not willing to believe this about the intelligent young witch he once knew. "You're better than that."

Hermione smirked at him ruefully.

"No." she said honestly. "I'm not."

Snape had been at a lost for words as she slipped out of his grasp and made her way back toward the door. He scrambled out of bed and closed it once more. The bushy haired witch sighed as she felt him press his body against hers.

"I'm not her." she said bitterly. "And I'm done pretending...just so you can feel better about what yourself."

"Hermione." said Snape running his hands along her exposed flesh.

"Don't..." said Hermione holding on to her stubborn pride. "Just don't..."

She opened the door and walked out without another word or so much as a backwards glance.

Snape felt the rage boil in his veins. He had no idea why Hermione Granger's drug use had caused him so much distress. He grabbed his clothes from the nearby dresser and put on his shoes and trousers. His frock coat draped over his shoulders. He had no time to bother with buttons as he raced after the bushy haired witch. He wanted to know what she meant by not being HER? _Who was she? This HER that the witch spoke of._

 _Back Alley, Harry's Place, Wizarding World AU..._

Emerald green eyes glinted as Harry Potter stood out behind his club with his group of thugs and some foolish patron whom had challenged his rule. Harry had him dragged out back while two of his brutish thugs help the poor fellow about his arms and he beat him rather savagely. Blood trickled down the saps mouth and nose from the succession of blows.

The patron spit blood at Harry in true Gryffindor defiance.

The Crime Prince of Slytherin simply smirked and continued to beat the sap into the ground. His lengthy raven hair a mess in the wake of the assault. The goons laughed at the poor saps attempt to keep up his brave front despite being seriously injured.

"Laugh Scaley cowards." said the patron still defiant. "But you won't be making it out of this alive."

Harry glared at the patron.

"You know Longbottom you have a lot of gall." he said not all that amused by the Gryffindor's antics.

"And you are a sadistic bastard Snape." replied the Patron known as Neville Longbottom. "Luna doesn't have to be apart of your little harem."

Harry simply shook his head.

"I'd hate to break it to you Longbottom but Luna Lovegood is not apart of my Harem as you put it...she was killed by your precious Dumbledore three weeks ago."

"LIES!" shouted Neville enraged. "YOU KILLED HER SNAPE!...YOU'RE JUST AS EVIL AS YOU FATHER!"

Harry suddenly flashed rage as he struck Longbottom across the face.

"DO NOT SAY A WORD AGAINST MY FATHER!" he shouted losing control of his temper. "MY FATHER IS A GREAT MAN!"

Neville narrowed his brown eyes at Harry.

"IS?" he said confused by Harry's choice of words. "Snape killed himself months ago...you're delusional."

It had been at that moment that Severus Snape appeared having followed Hermione Granger toward the back alley. He heard the tail end of the conversation between Harry and the patron he recognized as Neville Longbottom.

"You think me dead Longbottom?" he asked with no expression on his sallow pale face.

Neville's eyes widened in terror as he looked upon Severus Snape. _Apparently somethings never change._

The Potions Professor took notice of the scene before him. His instincts were in high gear as he looked over at Harry then at Longbottom. Unbeknownst to his son, Neville had not been as afraid as he should have been.

Without a word, Snape drew his wand and cast a very powerful spell in Longbottom's direction. The young Gryffindor was thrown a good distance from the club into an abandoned building.

"Come on out Potter!" he demanded gripping his wand tighter. "That trick is much too predictable...even for you."

Harry and his friends had been stunned when Neville Longbottom suddenly got to his feet and walked back toward the alley.

"So it is you." said Neville with a wicked smirk. "This means I'll finally have the pleasure of killing you myself...Snape."

The form that had previously been that of Neville Longbottom shifted and bubbled revealing the workings of a Polyjuice potion. Harry drew his wand and had his thugs do the same.

"Stay out of this." hissed Snape casting a quick spell sending them all back toward the club.

"Nice trick Snivellus." spat Potter narrowing his dark eyes at Snape. "Too bad tricks aren't going to save you."

Snape did not seem worried about them in the least. Apparently this world's version of himself had not had the advantages of the dark arts due to his marriage to Lily Evans but they didn't know that he had not been from this world. And well verse in the dark arts...his knowledge rivaling even the despot Voldemort's.

"I don't need any tricks...as you call them for you Potter." he said with a wicked smirk. "Although I am surprised you show up here without you trusty lap dog and wolf pet."

Potter simply gripped his wand.

"I don't need them to kill you Snape." he said. "For what you did to Lily...I'll send you to hell a million times over."

Snape gripped his wand.

"The feeling is mutual." he replied recalling Lily's death in his time.

Potter apparently went first. Flicking his wand like only a Charms Professor would aiming at Snape with every intent to kill him.

 _"Ipse glandes!"_ he shouted.

Snape blocked the projectiles sent his way with relative ease.

 _"serpentis ictus!"_ shouted Snape in full duel mode.

Potter dodged the snakes that flew at him at alarming speed and raised his wand at Snape once more.

The Potions Master had not been worried. He could out duel Potter on his worst day. It had been a given. Harry Snape had grabbed his wand and rushed over toward the battle field. He had wanted a piece of Potter ever since the bastard attacked him when he was a child. Well, that wasn't completely true. Harry had wanted Potter dead since his very first term at Hogwarts.

" _Pluvia acida!"_ shouted James Potter embittered.

Snape found himself being burned by what appeared to be acid rain as it burned his exposed pale flesh as well as that covered by his frock coat. The pain was agonizing but the Potions Professor glared at Potter and aimed his wand at the bastard with a particularly vicious spell in mind.

"Sectumsepra!" shouted Snape.

 _"Carmen reflexionem!"_ Shouted Potter just in time to avoid the hit.

At that moment Harry ended up jumping into the battle. He had not taken notice of the spells going back n forth between Snape and Potter. The green eyed wizard found himself struck in the chest by his father's rouge spell. Snape growled as Harry went down much to Potter's satisfaction.

"NOW MOONEY, PADFOOT GET SNAPE!" shouted James Potter signaling his two Marauder friends.

Before Snape knew what hit him, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had been on him.

"Hello Snivellus!" shouted Sirius with an eager growl. "DID YOU MISS ME?"

"Fuck you Black." replied Snape through gritted teeth as Sirius Black pelted him with a series of spell that had been stones in his ebony clad chest.

Lupin unleashed a flourish of curses and they each hit Snape with rapid succession.

Hermione Granger had come out of the club with her wand drawn and made her way to Harry Snape. She did the counter-curse saving the green eyed wizard but he had been winded and much too weak to participate in battle.

Snape had been fighting a series of vines that wrapped themselves around his neck. The more he moved they seemed to tighten causing him to become light headed at the loss of oxygen.

More vines wrapped around his wrists and Sirius Black pelted him with more stones from his wand. The blows had hurt like hell but not enough to truly stop the Potions Professor. Harry struggled to get to his feet as he rushed over to Snape slicing through the vines Lupin sent out with a blade from his own wand.

"EXPELLIAMUS!" shouted Harry sending both Black and Lupin flying.

The spell-work had left the boy winded once again and he collapsed into the rubble.

"You again?" said Potter bitterly. "Why won't you die runt boy...Lily would have been better off if you were never born."

Snape got to his feet and charged Potter knocking the four eyed bastard to the ground. Both wizards ended up in a physical brawl but Snape had been the clear victor given his muggle experience with such a thing.

Potter spit in Snape's eyes causing him to react to the event and Potter gained the upper hand beating the Potions Professor while he had been unable to defend himself.

The blows from Potter rained on Snape hard as he found himself being pelted with memories of their youth at Hogwarts and the many times this bastard got away with all the cruel things he did to him.

One of the blows hit Snape so hard he thought he heard faint whispering.

{"Severus..."} said the voice in his head.

It had been a quiet voice like before but even and almost father-like.

{"Can you hear me Severus?"} asked the voice.

Snape managed to over power Potter and get to his feet but he had been more interested in stopping the whispering in his head than getting his revenge on Potter. The enraged Gryffindor wizard took the opportunity to attack Snape further. Hermione Granger made her way over to the two fighting men.

The Potions Professor seemed to be having some sort of flash back as Hermione got between them.

"Stop it!" she shouted. "You two don't know what you are doing!"

Snape's rage seemed to increase tenfold as Hermione's voice reached his ringing ears.

"Lily would still be alive if she never married scum like you!" shouted James enraged.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT LILY KILLED!" shouted Snape thinking back to everything James Potter caused in his time. "YOU AND YOUR POMPOUS BRAT POTTER!"

"Stop!" shouted Hermione. "This doesn't have to happen...you two need to get over this!"

"YOU KILLED HER YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!" shouted James still enraged. "ALL SHE DID WAS LOVE YOU AND YOU MURDERED HER!"

Snape attacked James this time as they rolled around in the ruins. The Potions Professor began beating the prat Potter with his fists and proceeded to choke the life out of him.

"LIAR!" shouted Snape further enraged by Potter's accusations.

"Why would I lie about something that can be so easily proven?" asked Potter struggling to breath. "You can lie to yourself and everyone else Snape but I know what you did...I was there!"

"EXPELLIAMUS!" shouted Hermione turning her wand on Snape.

The Potions Master went flying a good distance from James Potter. The Charms Professor looked at the amber eyed witch.

"Get out of here." demanded Hermione aiming her wand at him. "NOW!"

James didn't have to be told twice as he scrambled to his feet and took his leave right along with his mates. Snape had been out cold, an unfortunate side effect of hitting his head when she projected him away from Potter.

Hermione looked down at the downed wizard.

 _Later..._

Once again Severus Snape had ended up in bed after falling unconscious. Only this time he had not been alone. His head had been throbbing as he looked over at a sleeping Hermione Granger. It didn't take him long to note that she had been naked beneath the sheets that covered the two of them. The last thing he had recalled was fighting with Potter and being accused of something but then it went fuzzy and then he couldn't seem to recall much.

He tried to stretch noting his body had been sore from the fight. He also noted that he too had been without clothing. Apparently, Hermione had felt him move and shifted in bed as well. He gave it another moment before he made his way toward the loo. He took a moment to relieve his aching bladder and pulled on his trousers. When he made his way out of the room and into the sitting room, he noted Harry standing by the rather large window over looking what was supposedly all the territory controlled by Slytherin interests in the wizarding world.

"Those bastard think they can muscle in on my territory." muttered the green eyed wizard taking a drink from his glass.

Snape had not seen what the big deal was but understood his son's rage toward The Marauders.

"Is there a problem Harry?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

Harry turned to face his father. He had been shirtless himself with a bit of well defined muscle of his own despite his pale complexion and lengthy raven hair. He turned up his glass and finished off the rest of his firewhiskey.

"Not for long Dad." replied Harry with a wicked smirk.

"I take it we are going to pay a visit to Potter and his lot in the near future." said Snape making himself a firewhiskey.

"Indeed we are." replied Harry liking the sound of that. "Those bastards won't know what hit them."

"I'm sure." replied Snape running his free hand across his sore rib cage absently.

"What do you say we show the Marauder what happens when you mess with a Snape." said Harry with a flicker of malice behind his emerald green eyes as he poured himself another drink.

"I'd say when and where." said Snape taking a drink as a look of malice flashed behind his own obsidian eyes.

Hermione Granger stood in the shadows as she watched the two Snapes plot their revenge and shook her head. Harry was going to far with this and if he didn't stop he was going to open the door to something he barely understood and quite possibly would lose his father forever. The bushy haired witch made her way back into the bedroom as Snape made his way back as well. She slipped into bed just before he closed the bedroom door.


	10. Chapter 9:Like A Moth To A Flame

_**Chapter 9: Like A Moth To A Flame**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"She's a ten, hell bent, I'm in heaven tonight...Six speed sex scene playin' out in my mind...One look I'm hooked, motor runnin'...Wrapped up my heart started pumpin'...Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?...Give me a "hell" give me a "yeah"...Stand up right now...Give me a "hell" give me a "yeah"...Stand up right now...Get ready to go...She ain't movin' slow...She's takin' control...Pushin' the pedal through the floor...**_ _ **I'm beggin' for more...You better hold on tight...Got a taste, can't be saved, I'm a junkie for life...She fuels my fire and adrenaline high...My need for speed's got me gunnin'...One touch, she screams "keep it comin'"...Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?..."} Hell Yeah, Rev Theory**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual content ahead...**_

 _Snape's Bedroom,Harry's Place, Wizarding World AU..._

 _ **T**_ he concept of time had been lost on the Potions Master as he found himself being pulled into the determined embrace of a certain bushy haired witch. Her soft pink lips pressed into his pale ones. His breath had been ragged as he felt her soft slender form press firmly against his exposed pale flesh. Her bushy brown hair brushing along his sallow pale cheek as she trailed her kiss from his lips down to his neck and lean but muscularly defined chest. He couldn't seem to find a way to control his passion as the witch continued as if she had done this more than a dozen times. Snape let out a hiss as her soft pink lips found themselves enveloping his no doubt prominent erection. His obsidian gaze widened as she came back up still trailing heated kisses and licking her with her warm saliva coated tongue. Her body pressed into his and he could feel the almost inhuman sensation of heat between her slender thighs as she straddled his waste.

"You just couldn't stay away." she said in a low scolding tone. "You just had to make me..."

Snape had not gotten a word out as she slid her incredible warmth along his erection.

"Fuuccckkk." he said unable to control the pulsing need that filled him.

"Even when I tell you that my body is filled with poison...you just can't resist sinking in to me." she said pressing hard onto his chest as she impaled herself fully.

An involuntary moan escaped her lips as she looked down at him.

Her amber eyes burning with a kind of hatred as she continued to move along his embedded cock.

He let out a soft hiss gripping her slender hips with his long pale fingers digging into her sides.

"What will it take to make you stay away?" she said amid another moan.

Snape grunted as he began lifting his hips thrusting into the bushy haired witch's slender form.

He had not known what he had done to infuriate her so much but he couldn't deny his enjoyment of the result of her fury. The headboard beat against the wall rapidly and the springs started to voice their own opinions of this strange union. Snape had not known the little witch to be so formidable, let alone controlling in bed.

He found himself succumbing to her brutal needs as she forced her way up and down his cock furious in her movements. Her nails dug into his pale chest causing scratches to appear in long red marks. The stinging didn't bother him half as much as one would have thought. The Potions Master had been something of a glutton for punishment for years. Then again living during the reign of both Albus Dumbledore and The Dark Lord will do that to anyone.

Hermione continued to ride him at a furious pace. Snape could barely keep hold of his breath as she had her way with him. He had been perfectly happy to let her continue on but there was an almost pulsing need that over powered him and he found himself flipping the witch onto the mattress and plunging into her warm depths brutally. She didn't seem all that surprised by it as the need to possess this witch entirely filled him.

Snape's own pale fingers dug into the sides of the mattress wrinkling the crisp sheets as he drive into the bushy haired witch with his ardor. His eyes had been hard as he glared down at the bushy haired witch writhing beneath him. Her own eyes had been wet with tears as he continued to thrust into her unable to help himself.

"M-Mine..." he hissed not at all understanding his lack of control when it came to the young Gryffindor witch.

Hermione let out a scream as her release had been ripped through her. Snape continued to thrust into the witch until his own had been on the horizon. No sooner had he felt the flood gates open, Hermione let out another scream and dug her fingernails into the exposed pale flesh of his back.

Snape had been out of breath as he landed on his side as he pulled away from her gasping for breath. Hermione had been quick as she found herself straddling him once more. He had not been quite really for another go around but found all too late that this had not been what the witch had in mind.

"Stay away." she said still clearly furious at him as she aimed her wand at him.

The last thing Snape noted was the eerie glow at the tip and the incantation spoken before everything went blank.

" _Obliviate_." she said climbing off him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Snape had been out cold when she cast a few cleansing charms and got rid of ever shred of evidence of her being in the room. Then she was gone long before he would open his eyes and awaken the next morning.

It had been how it always was when she fell into her own weakness. And he would be none the wiser.

 _The Next Morning..._

Severus Snape opened his eyes to find that he had once again been in his apparent bedroom in the alternate universe. He took in the fresh morning air and went about the motions of climbing out of bed. His body felt as if he had been running a muggle marathon and his cock had been quite sore as he made the trip to the loo. It had surprised him that he seemed to have an increase in urine as he emptied his bladder, as if he had been drinking fluids nonstop for the past few hours. He couldn't recall his sleep being restful and there was something about the scent of jasmine that had gotten his attention.

There was no sign of Hermione, though he had not expected the bushy haired witch to be anywhere near him. He did recall that she had been something of a junkie in this universe. The Potions Master sighed as he finished up in the loo and got dressed. He and his son had plans this afternoon and he needed to be able to think without the distraction that particular witch provided.

Snape made his way downstairs toward the sitting room and had been greeted by the twins once more as they provided him with a glass of firewhiskey and attempted to massage his shoulders. Snape batted them away but too the drink. He didn't care that he had just woken up...given the state of this world there was no need to wait for it to be passed five o'clock somewhere.

The Potions Master had been greeted rather warmly by Harry who had a knowing smile filed across his sallow pale face.

"Are you ready Dad?" he asked pleasantly. "Today's the day we take the fight to those fucking Marauder bastards."

"Indeed." replied with his obsidian eyes glinting. "Let's."

Harry nodded.

"First...we have simply got to talk about your attire for the evening..." said the green eyed wizard.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I am quite accustomed to my attire thank you very much." he said obviously annoyed by the boy's Malfoy esq fashion sense.

 _Obviously Lucius had trained him well._

"That's the problem...not that I'm complaining Dad, but in this world you're going to have to make a few changes in order to make the people here take you seriously." explained Harry.

Snape understood all too well the concerns Harry seemed to have about this world's perception of him. It had been as if Lucius himself were trying to get through to him. With a sigh Snape nodded in approval of noting his memories of the old sod Malfoy.

"Well...be quick about it then boy." muttered Snape not wishing to dwell in this for long.

Harry offered his father a pleasant smile and immediately set to work conjuring new attire for his father.

Snape had found himself clad in an ebony suit with matching shiny loafers and silver cuffs. He also noted that Harry saw fit to give him a thick leather belt with an S. belt buckle. It had been obvious that the S. could be used to incorporate either his name or Slytherin house. Everything seemed to fit perfectly. Snape's shirt had been unbuttoned at the collar, something that had decidedly made him feel a bit vulnerable but he figured he could get used to it.

"Happy now boy?" asked Snape.

"Almost." replied Harry still delighted that he could get away with this.

He waved his wand again and Snape's lengthy raven hair had been slicked back giving him a strangely modern and more menacing appearance. Well it had at least been menacing according to Harry's tastes.

"There." said Harry seemingly pleased with his work.

Snape rolled his eyes. Yes this boy had indeed been spending a good deal of time with the Malfoys.

Hermione had made her way over toward the bar as she took notice of Snape and his new look. Her mouth had been agape as she nearly dropped the empty whiskey glass and shattered it all over the marble floor.

Snape noted the impression his look had on the bushy haired witch and treated her to a heated smirk.

"Before we leave Dad, I just want to make sure everything is in order and all the necessary precautions are taken." said Harry getting back to the business at hand.

"As well you should." replied Snape relieved to hear Harry speak like a true Slytherin. "Tell you what, you see to the preparations and I'll have a bit of breakfast."

Harry nodded.

"Aright." he said making his way toward the other end of the apparent flat.

Snape turned his attention back to Hermione whom had attempted to slip out of sight and venture into the nearby stairwell. He followed her swiftly catching her by the wrist and pinning her up against the nearby wall.

"Going somewhere Miss Granger?" he hissed.

Hermione tried not to meet his eyes. She didn't want him to see her apparent desire for him.

"Let me go." she said a bit half-heartedly.

Snape caught the scent of jasmine from her notoriously bushy hair and sighed.

"No." he said.

"Severus...don't." she began.

"I don't think you can escape me this time." he said leaning into her.

The witch gasped feeling the telltale sign of his desire for her.

"Why do you always have to do this?" she asked in a tone that seemed to reflect deep inner turmoil.

Snape had not been listening as he forced her back into the wall and lifted her with ease. As if by instinct she wrapped her slender bare legs around his lean waist and Snape pinned her hands back above her head. His pale lips crashed into her soft pink ones as he trailed hungry kisses down her exposed neck and shoulders.

"S-Stop..." said Hermione beginning to weaken due to her own desire starting to surface.

Snape continued to kiss her seemingly lost in his own passion.

"S-Severus please...please stop..." she pleaded half-heartedly but it had been to no avail.

A cool breeze had swept across her exposed flesh and the bushy haired witch realized that Snape had spelled off her clothes. His own trousers had dropped to his ankles as well as his boxer shorts. She had barely any time to wince before she felt the full force of him as he entered her. The witch had still been nursing an ache from their previous encounter, but he had no recollection of that.

Snape let out a grunt as he felt the heat of her core wrapped around his cock for what he believed to have been the first time. As he began to thrust rather slowly into the amber eyed witch, she had tears trickle down her pale cheeks while she bit back a moan.

"Her-mion-eee..." said Snape beginning to lose himself in the welcome heat of her body.

The bushy haired witch continued to moan despite herself as he pressed her up against the cold stone wall. Neither of them had cast a silencing charm nor did Snape bother with noting the dark eyes that had been watching them from the slightly cracked door to the stair well. He had been much too busy with Hermione to give it a second thought.

The tears kept coming as Hermione leaned her head back against the wall lost to what this dour wizard had been doing to her body.

"S-Severus..." she said unable to say anything more as a series of moans escaped her soft pink lips.

They had no idea who long it all lasted before Snape felt the familiar sensation of his release causing both him and Hermione to cry out in the empty stairwell. With ragged breath, Snape lowered the witch to the floor and restored her clothing. He cast a few cleansing spells and straightened his own attire.

Hermione glared at him with hard amber eyes.

"Stupid git." she said clearly furious with him. "You can never just leave well enough alone."

Snape had been caught off guard by her sudden shift in attitude. Before he could blink she struck him across the face. The Potions Master weathered the blow and she stormed off clearly still up set. He had not regretted finally succumbing to his attraction to her. Her slapping him across the face despite the intensity of the act they had shared did little to deter his pursuit of her.

He collected himself and made his way back toward the sitting room. He still had some time before Harry came around looking for him to take on The Marauders and he had been more than hungry as a result of his antics with Hermione. Still, he wondered what she meant by he could never leave well enough alone? She seemed to be quite angry that she had been attracted to him and he to her. It had been odd considering she had apparently been shagging the Severus Snape of this timeline, he didn't see how shagging him had been any different. With this on his mind the Potions Master turned his attention to acquiring breakfast. There seemed to be more going on here than he had been aware of when it came to the bushy haired witch.


	11. Chapter 10:More Questions Than Answers

_**Chapter 10: More Questions Than Answers**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Alley,Harry's Place, Wizarding World AU..._

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger had still been greatly enraged at Snape's gall back in the stairwell. She had not intended to allow things to progress that far but her weakness had clearly been exploited by the cunning Slytherin. She sighed having once again underestimated him despite his new nature. Beneath it all he remained the same opportunistic jerk he ever was. The bushy haired witch composed herself or rather attempted to in the cool afternoon air. She didn't want to think about the dour wizard, but that had been all she had been doing since his arrival. Tear streamed down her pale cheeks as her mind took her back to what happened in the stairwell. He had been good. Much more than good if she were to be honest. She had not felt anything remotely close to that experience in months. She supposed it had been because it was him that she had been experiencing during those encounters.

The back door opened and Hermione found herself face to face with Ginerva Weasley.

"What do you want?" asked the bushy haired witch not much in the mood for company.

"I saw you." replied Ginny seemingly unphased by the other young witch's demeanor. "Both of you..."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So...what of it?" she asked.

"Harry's not going to like this..." said Ginny in almost an emotionless tone.

"Like I care what he thinks." replied Hermione pulling what appeared to be a cigarette from behind her ear and lighting it with a silver flip liter she had been fiddling with since she came out to this spot.

The witch took the first drag of smoke and it felt like the most elevating experience to her.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" asked Ginny in the same tone.

Hermione exhaled the smoke watching it ease it's way toward the red head witch and smirked when she attempted to swat it away.

"Because I can." had been her snide reply.

"I'm not talking about the smoking." replied Ginny.

"I know what you were talking about." replied Hermione. "And I don't feel like discussing this."

"You never are." replied Ginny. "But Snape's going to find out eventually...and when he does...what are you going to say to him?"

"Don't you have drinks to serve?" asked Hermione trying her best to ignore the red head witch.

Ginny realized this was all she wasn't going to get much out of Hermione and took her leave.

Hermione turned her attention back to her cigarette.

"Stupid git." she muttered as her mind fell back into the memory of the stairwell.

The ache his ardor left behind had still been there a constant reminder of what she had to deal with once this issue with The Marauders was done. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she wiped them away swiftly.

She couldn't go through it...not again.

 _The Sitting Room, Harry's Place, Wizarding World AU..._

Severus Snape sat back against the sofa with both of his apparent appetites sated at least for the time being. His obsidian eyes washed over Hermione Granger as she went about gathering her things and heading out the front door. Her bushy hair trailing behind her as she moved about. He could not get what happened in the stairwell out of his mind. It had not been his initial intention to corner the witch and have his way with her...the Slytherin part of him had been to blame for that ordeal. She put up a feigned protest and before he could counter his Slytherin tact with reason he was indulging his apparent desire for her.

She had been exquisite. Much better than his wildest fantasies.

The Potions Professor smirked feeling a bit of an ache where his cock had been concerned. He must have over done it in that one encounter. He had to admit it had been freeing letting his passion have the run of the show. The witch had surprised him. He had rarely been surprised in his old life. As he sank back into his thoughts he noted the hasty entrance of Ginerva Weasley as she made her way through the back door. She continued toward the stairwell and paused mid-way through her journey to look at the confused Potions Master.

Ever one to take a hint, no matter how subtle, Snape got to his feet and ventured toward the stairwell smiling as his last visit to this place came back in flooding images. It did little to recharge his libido though, he had not been in the mood to issue a repeat performance, let alone with this witch. His curiosity had been set ablaze as he let the door close behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny with her arms folded across her chest and a judgmental scowl on her face.

Snape arched an eyebrow and proceeded to fold his own arms across his ebony suit clad chest.

"I beg your pardon." he said.

"Why do you always have to do this to her." said Ginny in an emotionless tone. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Her?" asked Snape not at all knowing where this was going.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about Snape." said Ginny almost bitterly. "She's not some stand in for your precious Lily...she's got feelings too and I'd like her to be able to keep whatever's left of them."

Snape had no idea why this witch had been hostile toward him in regards to Hermione but he guessed it might have something to do with his counter-part's treatment of her.

"Miss Weasley...I do not know for sure what my intentions are toward your friend...but I am not my counterpart if that is what you are getting at." he said.

Ginny simply shook her head.

"You really believe that." she said a bit caught off guard. "They must have really done a number on you."

Snape arched any eyebrow at this.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

Rather than answer the red head witch simply walked away leaving Snape with more questions than answers as to what she had been getting at. He made the conscious decision to seek out Hermione and ask her directly, though he had known she had been in a fit of temper and given their encounter he expected as much. She seemed to really dislike her attraction to him for some reason.

 _The Back Alley, Harry's Place, Wizarding World AU..._

Smoke had been the first thing that caught his attention as he entered the alley. He caught sight of the bushy haired witch with what appeared to be a muggle cigarette. This had been another surprise as he made his way over toward her. She glanced at him and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come back for more have you?" she asked not at all hiding her apparent annoyance.

"It seems that way." he replied.

"It figures." she replied. "You never did know what was good for you."

"I don't believe I've ever claimed to." he replied. "But what I do want to know is...what is this...this thing between us...one minute you and I find it difficult to stay away from each other...then next you hate that I have an interest in you."

"You shouldn't have an interest in me." replied Hermione taking a drag from her cigarette.

"And why is that?" asked Snape walking up and taking the hand that held the cigarette into his own pale hand and enveloping it with his own long pale fingers.

He took a drag from the short stick and exhaled.

Hermione noted the look of pleasure on his sallow pale face as the smoke came from his mouth and nose.

"Didn't know you smoked." she said taking a drag herself.

"I haven't done that since my time as a student at Hogwarts." he replied. "The old man often kept a pack at home and I'd end up going through half of them during the summer."

"These will kill you, you know." said Hermione taking another drag.

"I suppose that's their appeal." he replied. "Only the truly insane want to live forever."

The thought of the despot Voldemort had crossed his mind.

Hermione smiled a bit as she finished off her cigarette and stomped it out onto the ground.

"I'm sorry about getting angry." she said finally.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"It's not like you forced me or anything...I wanted it...I wanted you." said Hermione. "I just...I'm not suppose to."

"Who says?" replied Snape. "You're certainly not my student now...and I've nothing to do with this rather strange word aside from a few minor similarities to a man that is apparently dead."

Hermione sighed.

"Either way...I wasn't...I'm not suppose to want you...it could be bad for the both of us." she said.

"There's an unforeseen complication with that strange logic of your's Hermione." said Snape. "It would seem given all that we have shared as of late, that I find myself wanting you."

"You shouldn't." she said.

Snape said nothing as the bushy haired witch suddenly pressed her slender form against him and crushed her soft pink lips firmly into his pale ones.

"But...I've missed you." she said.

Before Snape could catch his wayward breath she walked away and entered the building. The Potions Master shook his head. No this was definitely not the Hermione Granger from his time. Still, he couldn't help but feel the weighted attraction to her. She had been all together beautiful and dangerous like another witch he use to know.


	12. Chapter 11:The Halls Of The Enemy

_**Chapter 11: The Halls Of The Enemy**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Harry's Place, Wizarding World AU..._

 _ **H**_ arry Snape's emerald green eyes lit up as he gripped his wand tightly into his pale fingers. The prospect of finally getting revenge on those insufferable prats, The Marauders had finally been within his grasp. It had seemed to be James Potter's sole mission to make the younger Snape suffer for being the son of his most hated enemy. His friends had simply followed the leader tormenting the already tortured boy in the wake of his parents being taken from him. He had spent the remainder of his childhood at Malfoy Manor until the gruesome murder of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy at the hands of Dumbledore's agent. The loss of his godfather as well as the perceived loss of both his parents had not been a very pleasant experience for Harry as he grew during Dumbledore's reign of terror. The young Slytherin wizard managed to scrape by until the discovery of his father's numerous patents paying off in the form of potions work.

This did little to satisfy the rage that seemed to be building in his former Charms Professor all those years ago and James took it upon himself to punish Harry Snape for simply, being born.

Now.

Now with his father once again with him and the thirst for vengeance as powerful as it had been in both of them, Harry believed that his moment was finally at hand. The sheer number of the Marauder forces had not been enough to deter his course of action. A sadistic smile filed across the pale face of the younger wizard as he emerged from his private office and met up with his father in the sitting room.

He had been proud to reach the heights of his inevitable empire with his father at his side.

"Are you ready to go Dad?" Harry asked Snape, whom had been sitting on the luxurious sofa.

"I am indeed." replied Snape getting to his feet.

Harry had smiled noting how well that expensive suit and considerable grooming had done his father.

"I've sent word to my man at their hideout that we are on the way." said the green eyed wizard in a pleasant tone.

He briskly walked over toward the bar making a drink and showing off the fancy tailored black suit he himself had worn.

"Is this source of information reliable?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"It is." replied Harry. "Word has it The Marauders have managed to cross quite a few people."

The younger wizard finished off his drink and made his way toward the door.

"Granger we're leaving keep an eye on the place." shouted Harry glaring in Hermione's direction.

The bushy haired witch nodded trying with a good deal of effort not to meet Snape's gaze as he looked back at her. Their further discussion of what was would have to be for later. The Potions Master noted pressing business with his long time enemies and the vengeance of his wronged son.

 _The Marauders Pub...AU..._

Harry had been very clear in his instructions for taking out the Marauders. Snape's main objectives of course had been Sirius Black and James Potter. His measure of revenge against them for their antics in his time as well as for what they did to Harry. Lupin, despite being a werewolf had been low on the totem-pole and Pettigrew was never an issue as far as a challenge went. He optioned them both off to Harry confident the boy could hold his own or some how guilt them into submitting to him.

They burst into the local pub finding it empty of an customers, Snape quickly noted the Marauders had been anticipating a fight and sent their people home. The element of surprise gone, Harry moved on to plan B. Brute force.

"All of you know what to do." he barked at his men. "Father and I will take care of the whole of the group keep their people off us."

Snape noted the stairs and guessed rather correctly that at least one of them would be waiting on the next floor.

"Harry...stay ready." he said. "One of them is bound to show up."

The green eyed wizard nodded practically salivating in anticipation of destroying one of the bastards that tortured him when he was a mere child.

"I hear you." he replied.

"Black and Potter are mine." said Snape. "Deal with Lupin and Pettigrew."

Harry had been a little annoyed that Snape called the two people he wanted to kill most.

"Father..." he began.

Snape arched an eyebrow at him almost ready to hear the very Potter like whining coming from him. It surprised the elder Snape to see Harry quickly change his tune.

"As you wish...but if things get out of hand...the deal's off." said the green eyed Slytherin.

"Fair enough." replied Snape.

 _Round 1..._

Hexes had been all around as Harry and his henchmen stormed the lower part of the pub taking out anyone fool enough to remain. He cornered Pettigrew as his father had predicted and quickly dispatched him with a petrifying spell before he could warn his friends or try and squirm his way out. The younger Snape made it a point to imprison his captives and prepared to torch the place and eliminate the competition once and for all.

Snape headed to the second floor, he made short work of Sirius Black's henchmen and came across the cocky dog himself.

"Well Snivellus, it's about time you got here." he said with an arrogant smirk.

"Indeed it is mutt." replied Snape gripping his wand.

"As fun as hexing you is...Snivellus...I'd rather just beat you into a bloodied pulp if that is alright with you." said the charming wizard Black.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure aside from fucking your notoriously insane cousin." spat Snape.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the dour wizard. The insult did not have the same effect it would have in his time but Sirius knowing that he had been intimate with a family member of his boiled his blood.

"This time you don't walk out alive Snape." he said rushing him.

Snape threw the over eager dog onto his back and delivered a few quick shot to his face. Sirius had been surprised at the intensity of the pain but kept attacking relentless and completely unguarded. So much the typical mutt.

"Had enough yet Black?" asked Snape wiping the blood from his nose.

"Not nearly enough Snivellus." replied Sirius Black doing the same.

A powerful blow to the gut sent Sirius Black sailing to the floor unable to make it back to his feet.

Snape smirked.

The mangy dog was no challenge. Not in this world or the old one.

His minor victory over the downed Sirius had been cut short however by an enraged snarl that could only have been from one man.

"Lupin." said Snape before he even turned around to face the werewolf.

No sooner had he said his name, Lupin immediately grabbed Snape by the collar and slammed him through a nearby wall causing it to crumble. Pain shot through the Potions Master's body as Lupin peeled him from the wall and tossed him into the ceiling. Then onto the floor near a downed Sirius Black.

Snape spit a good deal of blood as he attempted to reach his wand.

The werewolf's speed had been incredible given his power. To make matters worse, he seemed to delight in causing pain, quite the contrast from the remorseful Lupin of his time.

"Time to die Snivellus." said Lupin enraged. "It's more than what you deserve...spawn of Dumbledore."

Snape had been slightly confused by this. His father was the muggle Tobias Snape.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Snape forgetting his status in this strange place for a moment.

"You and your sick twisted freak of a father have destroyed one too many lives." continued Lupin as if he had been some champion for justice. "While I cannot hope to best that sickly bastard I will make damn sure your little reign of terror ends...if only for Lily's sake."

Snape's eyes blazed with fury beyond his wildest imagination.

The mention of her name by this useless Marauder trash pushed him over the edge. This same piece of garbage and his buddies torment her only son because she didn't marry their pathetic best friend, how dare they try and make him feel responsible...the more he thought about it...it wondered if they had anything to do with her death.

Snape countered Lupin's assault and sent the werewolf flying into a nearby wall. His fury getting the better of him as he continued to beat the son of a bitch that tried to kill him at the age of 16 and got off scott free into a bloodied submission.

"You dare speak of Lily when you went out of your way to harm her son." spat Snape. "And you call yourselves her friends."

Lupin didn't know what hit him as Snape unleashed wand-less hex after hex keeping the accursed beast down and helpless to aid his last remaining friend.

Snape turned his attention to the upper level as a the blazing hatred only seemed to intensify.

"Potter." he spat with contempt.

The squirmy son of a bitch would be forced to duel him now with his friends out of commission.

Harry's boys rounded up the other two Marauders and Snape ascended the steps toward the leader, James Potter's location. He had been surprised to find someone had beaten him to the top. What he found stunned him far more than it should have.

"Hermione?" he said in shock.

The bushy haired witch knocked out James Potter as if he had been a mere practice dummy.

She walked over toward Snape whom had been slightly annoyed that she had beaten him to the punch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Personal reasons." replied the bushy haired witch lighting another of her poisonous cigarettes.

She took a long smooth drag and turned her attention to Snape.

"You're bleeding." she said.

"It happens." replied Snape.

She got to her feet and wiped the blood from his cheek.

"It's broken." she said referring to his rather large nose.

"It happens." replied Snape once more.

Hermione smirked and took time to fix it the muggle way before flicking her wand to mend it.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much." he replied. "You still haven't answered my question."

The bushy haired witch went back to her cigarette.

"I did." she replied. "You just refuse to accept it."

"That's because it has to be more to it." he replied.

"It is." replied Hermione coolly. "But as I've said, it's personal."

"That's not an answer." he growled rather impatiently.

"It's answer enough." she replied. "Come on...Harry should know the job is done."

Snape had turned to head down the stairs toward his son when Hermione had disappeared out the open window. The dour wizard was puzzled over the witch's antics since his arrival and it only served to entice him all the more.

"Dad?" said Harry climbing the stairs with his wand at the ready.

"In here." called Snape from Potter's office.

Harry noted James Potter had been well taken care of.

"So you didn't need my help after all." he said.

Snape simply shrugged.

"I suppose not." he replied.

"At least we've got Potter." said Harry glaring at his nemesis.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean at least we've got Potter?" he asked. "What happened to the other Marauders?"

"They kind of escaped." replied Harry clearly already annoyed with the outcome. "Probably on their way to lick Dumbledore's boots as we speak."

Snape turned his attention to James Potter. There had been no doubt in his mind that Black and the others would come for him. To make matters worse, all of this felt all too convenient.

"Leave him." said Snape.

Harry arched an eyebrow at his father.

"What?" he asked seemingly outraged. "After all he's done and the effort to get this bastard we just let him go?"

"Yes." replied Snape.

Harry stared at his father for what seemed like the longest time.

"Alright." he replied seeming to give in. "We'll leave the stupid sod."

Snape nodded and headed out the door. Harry followed giving the order that their business at the Marauder pub and been concluded.

Later...

Snape and Harry returned to Harry's place. Hermione had been doing what she always did her body scarcely clothed as she worked. The Potions Master got a drink from Ron at the bar and watched yet another patron drool over his witch. They hadn't spoken of it, but he knew before long he'd be back between those slender thighs once more. His mind traveled back to her presence at The Marauder pub, she had quickly dispatched Potter and made her escape before Harry even arrived.

Once more Snape got the feeling that both Hermione Granger and his "son" Harry were up to something. He simply could not put his finger on it.


End file.
